Chuck The Stranger Husband
by Adimuzee
Summary: After the kiss on the beach, Sarah has to make a decision. Continue being a spy or being a wife to Chuck Bartowski.
1. Chapter 1

this just popped up in my head, so maybe I need to write this idea.

After the kiss on the beach, Sarah has to make a decision. Continue being a spy or being a wife to Chuck Bartowski.

No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

I do not own Chuck. But if I do, I would love to make more seasons ahead or maybe Chuck the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (1)<strong>

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?" Chuck turned his face to his beautiful wife

"Kiss me!"

It was not a first time she asked him to kiss her. But hearing this from his amnesia wife made him relief. He smiled. And then he kissed Sarah, hoping that the magical kiss could work. The kiss was soft not so demanding. Sarah felt her body reacted after his lips touch hers. She liked it and she didn't know why, and when he broke the kiss, suddenly she pulled him for another kiss. Chuck was surprised, he was so happy he could feel her warm lips again. And then she wrapped her hand around his neck.

"um…" Sarah was hesitated, and put her hands back to her previous position as she broke the kiss.

"So? Um... do you… um, did it work? The magical kiss? Because if it didn't, I would love to kick Morgan's ass…haha" Chuck tried to cheering her up.

"The kiss was magical for me, honestly, really. But the truth is…um… the truth is I still can't remember. I'm so sorry, Chuck. But…" She saw Chuck's face suddenly turned down and looked away.

He was disappointed because it means Sarah would go away, leave him alone.

"But?" He forced to reply her statement even though he knew this moment might be the last time he could ever close to his wife.

"But now I trust you. Before you came here to the beach, I've been thinking a lot about my life, about the spy life, about the assignment Graham gave me, about the intersect, but mostly though I've been thinking about you. " She put her hand on his hand, tried to comfort him.

"Really?" Chuck replied and turned his face to look her in the eyes

"Yes. How was my life with you, how I fell in love with you… You happen to be my husband Chuck, and I thought, I thought you might be the one who really knew me. We can't turn back the time, and if I want my life back, maybe I have to figure out it with you, learn from you. Maybe I do not remember about us, the last time I said I didn't feel it, but now after we kissed I know I can feel it, Chuck. I can feel there is something between us, and maybe it was a good start for me, for us."

"It was quite a speech, Sarah. That's great. I mean that's the best news I've ever heard… Oh my God, you don't know how happy I am right now. Was it mean? You still want to um…to be my wife and…and live with me? " Chuck was so happy, deep down in his heart Chuck wanted so bad to kiss Sarah, to showed her how much he loves her, but he just could not make a first move.

"Yes, Chuck. But, you know that I am not who I used to be. You still a "stranger husband" to me. I know it sounds silly but yes husband wife thingy kind of a new territory for me now. So um, I hope you understand about the situation."

"Of course, of course I do understand. Anything for you, Sarah. I will do anything in my power just to make you happy. Including husband and wife situation" he grinned at her

"Thank you, Chuck. And please, be patient with me. "

"I will, Sarah. We're gonna get your memory back. And we do this together. I will fight for you every day for the rest of our life, I hope you will always remember that."

And then Sarah hugged him so tight and kissed him.

"Wow… I love you, Sarah"

"I know…"

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other.

"So…How on earth did you possibly find this beach, Sarah?"

* * *

><p>This is it… and pleaaasee..please give me review. Maybe I will continue this story<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So this is it…the 2nd chapter…Thanks for the review from previous chapter…it really means to me…

No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

I do not own Chuck. But if I do, I would love to make more seasons ahead or maybe Chuck the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck the stranger husband (2)<strong>

"So…How on earth did you possibly find this beach, Sarah?"

Sarah smiled at him.

"You know what? I have no idea. But, there was something inside me and I don't know what was that, brought me here. And suddenly I felt peace in here." That was true, She didn't know how could she possibly end up here on this beach.

"That's okay. This beach actually is a very important place for me. Every time I needed to be alone, I came here. Since I was senior high, Ellie didn't even know that I spent most of the time here, when… you know, things got tough, and all that I need was just cleared my mind. Our mom left us, and then our dad… Sometimes I felt like it's not fair for both of us. Just too much, you know. But then I realized that I had to make a change for our life. Ellie was brilliant still is, she got scholarship to medical school, and it's kinda motivated me to…to be like her."

Sarah listened to him so patiently. She didn't know what kinda guy Chuck really is. The file about him from Quinn wasn't enough to describe him. This was also so hard for Sarah to process the gigantic evolution of her life for about 5 years. And to be honest she was terrified. But as a spy she knew how to hide it from him.

"So, what happened next? But, you told me before that this place is important for both of us. So?"

"I know it, I know it…you curious about me, huh? But honey, the sky is getting dark. Don't you feel cold here? I don't want you to get sick. Let's go home. We can talk about it later. Come on." He started to stand up, but then Sarah grabbed his hand.

"Chuck, please. I think we can stay here for a little bit longer. I like it here."

"Of course we can stay here as long as we want. But, the wind is quite strong around here, Sarah."

"Please…"

Honey, do not give me your pleading eyes please, Chuck thought. From the moment he knew her, he just could not say "No" to her.

"Okay...okay…fine….one condition. I got to run to the nerd herder to bring you my Buy More jacket, and that is the deal."

"Okay…Deal…" She smiled at him

Chuck ran from the beach to the parking lot. The time Sarah was alone, she kept thinking that how sweet her "stranger husband" was. Running to the car just to grab his jacket to keep her warm, and he didn't want her to get sick. She knew after the kiss she had feeling for him, and where were those butterflies coming from? She didn't get butterflies, she's a spy for God's sake. It was ridiculous, she thought.

A moment later, Chuck came holding his jacket.

"Hi…"

"Hi…let me, let me wrap this for you" Chuck wrapped his jacket around her shoulder.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. So, you just wanna sit here, all night?" and then, he sit beside her.

"No, you have to continue about the story of this beach."

"Hmmm….where was i?

"About Ellie at medical school? I guess."

"Oh yeah…yeah medical school…Umm…Ellie was kinda a motivator for me, so I studied hard to get scholarship to Stanford. When I got a letter from Stanford informed me that I got the scholarship, that was the best moment in my life, I guessed… before I met you, because if you asked me now about the best moment in my life, the answer would be different."

"So, what is the best moment in your life, Chuck?" She was wondering what's on his mind.

"You…Sarah Walker…Every moment I spent with you is the best moment in my life. But the greatest part is, when you walked down on the isle wearing your wedding dress holding flower…and your eyes locked in me, and I couldn't take my eyes of you too. You were so beautiful. And I was the happiest man on planet but at the same time I felt nervous, because how could someone like me a "Chuck Bartowski" married to the most beautiful super spy women like you." He gazed at her and the tears started falling down on his cheek.

"um…um…oow…Chuck…That was…I don't know what to say" Sarah couldn't help the tears falling down as well. She held Chuck's hand, to comfort him. She felt bad because she still couldn't remember her wedding day.

"Sorry…I'm so sorry…We've been crying here too much…lets back to Stanford topic…"

"It's okay, Chuck. I believe I was the happiest bride too, even though I still can't remember it now, but I know that the wedding must have been the happiest day of my life too. So don't say sorry…please"

"You're right. You know, my heart was beating so fast at the time you said your vow…I hope you remember it, Sarah…Someday…"

"Someday…" Hearing her said someday, Chuck's mind back to the time when they're in the train after they made love and talked about the house and the baby, same word with different purpose "someday", he thought.

"So um, back to Stanford. I went to Stanford and took Electrical Engineering. Wait…wait I was pretty sure I was gonna talk about the beach…wasn't i? And this conversation is getting nowhere. Let's get to the point. I'll make it quick and skip the Stanford part, because damn the air is so freaking cold…huh… umm…So….I told you that this is where you asked me to trust you….After I knew that you were not just an ordinary woman but you were a CIA, who tried to get to know me, and there was Casey too…I was shocked. And you told me Bryce was dead, and he's the one who sending me those damn intersect, and it was just too much. And I…I needed to clear my mind. So I went to this beach."

"Bryce…" Her voice was low, Chuck barely heard it. Bryce was her ex-boyfriend and her partner. And he was dead. Hearing Bryce name came from Chuck's mouth, made Sarah hurt, she missed him. Even though her relationship with Bryce was short, but still Bryce was the closest partner for her. She couldn't keep her face straight, and Chuck noticed it. And Sarah looked to Chuck's eyes, she really felt bad because she could remember Bryce as her ex-boyfriend and the worst was she missed him, but she couldn't remember Chuck as her husband. What kinda wife she was? She thought.

"Whua..what? Ooo….oow…Bryce! Right…Bryce." Chuck replied. Chuck didn't know what to do, but he couldn't keep his face straight either. Chuck always had been a jealous kinda guy.

"I am so sorry, Chuck. This isn't fair for you I am really really sorry…" Sarah said.

"No…No, Sarah. Please…i am okay" Chuck replied. But Chuck's heart was hurt because it meant Sarah remembered him.

"No, it is not okay…I should've been more sensitive. Oh my God, I am so sorry, Chuck. Why it has to be my 5 years memory that wiped away?" She's trained spy, and she knew Chuck was hurt as well. His brown eyes told her everything.

"Hey…hey…easy…okay? I can handle this, I am a big guy." Chuck caressed her back.

"What kinda wife am i? I can remember Bryce but I can't remember my own husband!" She was devastated

"Sarah… Don't freak out, okay? Besides, I haven't finished my story yet. Do you want me to continue it or you wanna talk about Bryce?"

"No, I don't wanna talk about him… but still I am sorry, Chuck… And please continue." She rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. And Chuck looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah…I went to this beach…alone…I guessed I was alone…it was a late night…and I spent all night thinking about my life, my family, and the intersect in my brain. But when the sun rose, you came over and sat beside me, here…this is exactly the same spot. I thought I was alone, but the truth is you were there with me all night, Sarah. You didn't leave me alone, you just gave me some space. And then you asked me to trust you, and I did trust you… I still do."

"But, why did you trust me?"

"Because my heart said so."

"That's…That's an answer I was looking for, Chuck. I told you that I trust you, because my heart did say so too. I just want you to know that."

"Good…Good, and I'm glad, you know…So…That's why this beach was very important for me, for us. Because for the first time since high school, I was not alone anymore in this beach. You were the first person who knew that I was here. Even Morgan, didn't know about this place. Because for the first time in my life, I had to use my heart to make a very important decision for my life, and hell it was a life and death decision. And after we were dating we've visited this place several times, you know reminiscing our memory. And now, this place is gonna be more important because I just asked my wife to trust me, and she trust me, because… because her heart said so. And…and…i…" he couldn't continue what he wanted to say, because Sarah's lips just captured Chuck's lips. The tears just fell down from their eyes.

"Hmmm…I love your lips, Sarah… And we're crying all over again" he said after she broke the kiss and then she smiled…and his eyes still closed from the kiss.

"I think I've never cried this much…But I will always want to remember this moment, Chuck. And thank you"

"Thank you for what?"

"For everything you've done"

"Naaaahh…Come on….Sarah, you're my wife…and I will do anything for you…but now I'm being totally serious…I'm cold, maybe I am getting old, because when I was here 5 years ago I felt just fine, it was cold but I could handle it, now I feel different…Let's go home…"

"You're not old, Chuck! Don't be ridiculous…Let's go home, then…" She chuckled.

And then they're walking holding hands all the way from the sandy beach to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>What do you think? You can leave your review!<p>

Have a nice day everyone..:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I can't believe I did it..

No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

I do not own Chuck. But if I do, I would love to make more seasons ahead or maybe Chuck the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband 3<strong>

In the nerd herder, on their way back home, while Chuck was driving, he pulled out a CD with Chuck and Sarah on cover.

"is it me?on the cover?" she pointed at the CD

"I'm sorry, what?" He still focused on his driving, so he didn't really pay attention with her hand pointed at the CD.

"The CD, it 's me?on the cover?"

"Oh yeah…yeah… I did put our picture on it because…this…is our music collection…you loved it. I know you're not into the music thing, but after we were dating, I was finally able to share my music favorites to you. And this song, wait a second…." He put the CD into the player and played it.

"is actually our song…I hope you would recognized it. I played it plenty of times, and if you check on my iPod this is in my top 25 most played, because it always reminds me of you."

And the song started to play and filled the atmosphere between Chuck and Sarah.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

"This…this is…um…" Sarah tried so hard to remember.

"Sarah, relax…don't push yourself to hard…just enjoy the music, calm your mind and let it be, okay?" he put his hand on her hand and squeezed it, and turned his gazed from the street to Sarah as he gave her a sweet smile and back to the street focused on driving.

"Okay…" She smiled to him.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and she began to relax, after a view moment listening to the music, the image Chuck kissed her on his bed came to her head. And she felt loved and peace at the same time. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Her heart was racing.

"Oh my God!" She said

"Hey…hey…are you okay? Do you remember something?"

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah…I did kiss you… a lot!" He grinned at her

"No…no I mean, I'm listening to this song, and when I closed my eyes there was image of us in my head, your hair was a little bit longer than now. You kissed me, Chuck."

"You remember?"

"Yeah…No….i mean not all the memories back, I just remember that you kissed me. That's it, we were on your bed, weren't we?"

"Yeah we were. Do you remember what happened after that kiss?" he asked her anxiously.

"No…it was just a kiss that came into my head…"

"Ouuuh…." His voice little bit disappointed.

"What?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Umm…you know what, it doesn't matter now. The great thing is your memory finally could came back anytime I assumed, even just short memory, just flash of an image…it's beter than the time in wienerlicious or Irene Demova that hits your mind. it's gonna be take some time to gain all the memories, to recovery you know…But, maybe all you need is just relax, and free your mind…" and he caressed her cheek

"Yeah…you're right…it takes times." Sarah replied

The music from CD keep playing all the way back home, But Sarah wondered why was he driving slowly, she used to drive fast, and drove a fast car, as she remembered. But him, with his nerd herder, too slow for her.

"You're driving so slow as hell" Sarah said

"Things never changed…" Chuck replied

"I'm sorry?"

"You are the only one who always mocks me about my driving issue, Sarah Walker."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you drove Porsche and the latest is Lotus. You loved fast car, I know. And you never allowed me to drive your car, and gosh you looked so unbelievably sexy when you were driving those cars, you always looked sexy every day, especially in the morning…hmmmm" He smiled at her

"We were talking about your driving style, Chuck!"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I just like to made fun of you, seeing a smile from your lips. Complete my day...ahahaha… You wanna know the truth behind my slow driving style?"

"The truth? Is it a joke?"

"I'm not joking with you. The truth is, I always drive slowly as hell just because you are in the car with me, Sarah. I'm just trying to be more careful because I have to make the most important person in my life, safe. At a very least that's what I can do when I'm driving, like this moment."

"Um….." She didn't know what to say.

"I know it sounds silly but that's the truth. Our spy life always put us in danger situation. And sometimes I hate it, I always scared to death every time you went on mission by yourself. So, if there's a chance for me to make you safe whatever whenever wherever it is, I would always love to take that chance, included drive safely. Besides, when you're on passenger seat, you always distracted me…" He chuckled.

"You…did it for me?" She couldn't believe what was just she heard.

"Yup…I drove fast when Morgan on your seat"

"But, what about me distracted you?" She asked

"Oh…No..No…I don't wanna talk about it right now…"

"Is it a bad thing?" she asked him curiously.

"No…No…Ahaaahaaa it's not a bad thing, it's a "nice" thing technically…. I can't talk about it, please…don't make me"

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?Owh..owh…oh boy…you're making a face…"

"Chuuuuck?"

"Okay…okaaay…See? You always did it to me, Sarah! Your memory maybe lost but your behavior clearly never changed."

"So, what is it?" Honestly she was just trying to figure out about their life. Her old life with Chuck. And after many conversations they had, she found out that Chuck really is a nice sweet guy, he obviously has some credit. He's so honest with her, and he's funny guy. She's dying to know everything about him. And maybe she's already falling for Chuck.

"I don't wanna talk about it because you said, the wife-husband thingy would be little bit awkward. Every time I drove, you know slowly, you always made fun of me. You…you…did something, that…that made my hurt jumped. Do you really want to hear about this?"

"Yes, of course…"

"um…um…okay…I can't talk about the details, but the short version is…you always made me pull over the car, and…and…oh my God how could it be so hard to talk about this to my own wife!Okay…Lemme …Lemme…just. Wait a second…maybe I have to pull over now…" He began to stop the car.

"Why'd you stop?" Sarah asked

"You made me do that, Sarah, okay? Every time you were in my car, you always made a sexy move when I drove slowly, and it was distracted me. It always ended up, you know…you'd be straddled me. And…and…we started to kiss…and… Sarah, I didn't mean to bring this up…I'm sorry…" His heart was racing when he told her about their unusual habit. "But, we just did it twice, I think…in the night of course….because most of the time we used your car…and you're the one driving" Chuck was spiraling.

Hearing all of his explanation about their unusual habit made her smile. She understood what he was trying to say. They must've been a very happy couple, she thought. But deep down in her heart, she wanted that moment back again. Maybe if they did it, she could remember something else. At some point she thought it would be ridiculous, but also maybe it would be different. Should she asked him, she thought.

"It's okay, Chuck….and you're spiraling" She said

"Hmmm…kinda my thing…"

"Chuck, where are we?"

"I'm not sure, in the middle of nowhere I guess…why?"

"Um…um…nothing…"

"Sarah…?" There was silent for a moment, maybe it was weird for both of them…He turned his gazed, and looked straight to her beautiful eyes and then to her lips and back to her eyes, so did her. He hesitated to make a first move, because he wouldn't ruin the chance of them being together again by forced her to do something like they usually did. Because she was not her wife, yet. She's totally different now. But damn, he wanted so bad to kiss her and made love to her.

Her smile was spreading across her lips, and suddenly she moved forward to kiss him. He was so surprised, because that's exactly what he wanted to do. The kiss started slow, and then he cupped her face for a longer kiss as she grabbed his collar to pull for another kiss. After several long kiss they broke the kiss.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…"

"Sarah, we don't have to do this, you know…if this is something you're not comfortable."

"I want to do this, Chuck…" She cut him. "I know, it sounds crazy, but please don't take it in a wrong way. I'm not good with words, and this is actually new for me, you know…In fact, I never did it in my first date. I'm a spy, and I used to seduce a mark, a stranger, but this is completely different, because…because…even though you are maybe stranger to me, my heart keep wanting you, and I don't know why. And I'm freaking out."

"Hey, babe…do not freak out, okay? I'm here. And I understand, I know I am new for your present life, but as you said, your heart wants me. That's good right? And I am the luckiest guy in the world. Let's forget about the spy life. And you should know that you always have my heart, Sarah."

"Okay…"She smiled.

The music from the CD kept playing their romantic song. Now this was his time to make the first move. He caressed her cheek gently and he kissed her. It was kinda difficult to do it in the car. And he put his hand on her thigh. She slowly moved from her seat to straddle him, without breaking the kiss. After she was on his lap, it was easier for him to reach out her neck. He kissed her neck and paused for long moment. Then she pulled her head to gaze him.

She looked into his brown beautiful eyes. She could feel his love, his touch. Their mouth was trembling hungry for more kisses, and again he touched her lips for another deep long kiss. He finally tasted her sweet lips again, and her tongue was dancing with his. And then they made love in the car for several rounds.

In the moment they're making love, she expected to gain some memories, but that didn't happen. The truth is she really didn't want to push her mind, she just wanted to be in the present. She couldn't believe with all her feeling, and Chuck was being simply amazing. He did it so damn gently, she never felt like that with anyone else before, at least as she remembered, not even Bryce not even close. And he just couldn't take his eyes of her. She felt loved around him, she felt comfort, and safe.

After several minutes…

"That was… amazing…Sarah" Chuck said, as she broke the kiss. Looked down to her lips, and the cars lights just reflected her glistened neck. They're sweating.

"It's perfect" She leaned to kiss him again. And put her hand around his neck.

"It's been a long time, since we did it…you know." But Chuck's mind went to what was just happened…She was still the same Sarah Walker, she was still her wife. Her movements stayed the same, the way she kissed him, the way she moved her body. It was all her, her wife was not going anywhere. And the he smiled thinking about the possibility to get their life back, and re-making the plan they've build, to raise a normal happy family in the house she always has been dreaming of.

"And you're smiling. Care to enlighten me?" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. She still on his lovable lap.

"I am thinking about you, about what was just happened. You… still you…and I…I really didn't expect that, but you still my Sarah. And I am feeling good" He smiled

"Really? Me too, I'm feeling great" She blushed. But she didn't know what to reply his statement.

"And ow…ow…sorry" He accidentally pushed the horn.

"Ups…you did it a lot last time…maybe I better be back to my seat." She fixed her jeans and sit on passenger seat beside him.

"Hmm...yeah...i did " He chuckled and he fixed his jeans too.

**Chuck's apartment (Echo Park)**

"Welcome home, Sarah." Chuck opened the door for her.

"Home…" She said softly. The word home was kinda new for her too. She never had a real home, the missions always kept her moving around. Even it was 5 years ago, and she's changed, this is still a big change for her, she would need some adjustment to her newly life, newly without her past 5 years memories. It sucked, she thought.

"Yeah…at least for a while before we move out to our new home, your dream home." Chuck replied as he closed the door behind him.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Sarah said. Her tone suddenly cold and she directly went to the bathroom, leaved Chuck behind.

"O-kay…" He replied. Chuck noticed the changing of her tone as she left to the bathroom.

What's on her mind, Chuck thought. It was like the old times when he always had to guess her feelings for him. It would be take time to open up to him all over again. He hoped that she wasn't just playing with his heart. But he threw that worst thought away. He believed in her. And he's willing to do anything to make her back to him again.

In the bathroom, Sarah totally freaked out. The "home" thingy was really hit her after finally stepped in to the home. She was a house wife, she finally settled down, but how could she be a good wife if being spy was the only thing she knew the best, followed orders from her superior. And then she looked herself on the mirror. She smiled, her hair was a mess, and then she remembered what they did in the car. He was amazing guy, he always put her safety first, and he was so sweet, she thought. Nobody's ever treated her like Chuck did. Because she was a good super spy, she could handle herself just fine. But Chuck sometimes treated her like she was a fragile girl, and Chuck just being a good husband.

"Sarah, baby…are you okay?" Chuck knocked on bathroom door. "If there's something you wanna talk about, you know I am a good listener…"

"I am fine, Chuck." And then a moment later, she opened the bathroom door.

"Hey…hey…you're not crying are you?" He put his hand on her face.

"No…um…um…I think I need to change…and I am okay, really…" She assured him.

"Okay then…are you hungry?"

"Not really, Chuck. Maybe I just need some sleep, if that's okay. What time is it by the way?"

"It's 10 pm. Yeah you probably need some sleep, um…um… I'm little bit hungry and I'm gonna make some bread toast…okay... Good night, then. Sleep tight." He kissed her on the cheek "Sarah…um…by the way...do you want me to sleep with you or maybe you need sometime alone? because um…"

"It's okay, Chuck. You can join me after you finished your dinner." She smiled.

"Okay…Great…" Chuck replied

In the morning, Sarah woke up before Chuck… She found her head lying on his shoulder, and wrapped her hand around his sleeping body as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room, feel familiar yet so odd, with him sleeping beside her. But damn, he's so cute when he was sleeping, she thought. But technically this was not her life she used to live, she still couldn't process the idea of having a husband sleep next to her. In the night she almost pulled her knife and directed to him just because she felt somebody kicked her leg while she was sleeping. But at the same time she really felt safe with him, this condition frustrated her. Last night in the car with him was so perfect, but now being a wife, just freaked her out, she was not feeling like her old self.

"Baby…please…" He murmured but his eyes stayed closed.

She turned her head to check on him. He was talking in his sleep, she thought. But he looked so scared; the sweat started covering his face. She tried to listen what he's talking about.

"Baby…it's me…Sarah…please come back to me, okay" He said on his sleep

Chuck totally had a dream about Sarah. Sarah felt little bit worried, but she actually wanted to know what's in his dream is.

"You can't leave me like this...Baby…I love you…Saraaah….Nooooooo!" He rose from his sleep and woke up immediately, yelling her name.

"Hey…hey…Chuck…I'm here" Sarah said, as she wiped the sweat from his temple.

"Sarah…You're here. Thanks God." Suddenly he forgot that she was lost her memory, and he hugged her tightly. "Baby, don't ever leave me, okay!" he whispered "I had this craziest dream, that you lost your memory and you walked away and somebody tried to kill you…and I…I don't know what to do if you're not here with me" Feeling that she was not holding him back, he felt something was wrong.

Sarah just kept silent and motionless after what just happened to him. He handled her memory problem completely different. In real life, like yesterday he was so strong and looked fine but the truth is even just in the dream he was so scared to death dealing with the possibility of lost his wife. It made Sarah hurt as well.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck" Sarah couldn't hold the tears running from her eyes.

After a moment, he finally realized that it's not only on his dream, her wife totally lost her memory.

"This is not just a dream…What the f!"

"I am so sorry, Chuck. I really am."

"And the intersect is now back into my brain because I had to defused a bomb. And my wife just lost her memory because the intersect too. What a morning to start my day, Perfect. And good morning, Sarah. You look beautiful as always. And I'm sorry too…okay I'm freaking out a little bit"

"That's okay…"

"The past couple weeks has been incredibly hard for me, and seeing you this morning here, on our bed. I feel normal, you know. And I thought maybe the loss of your memory just really a bad dream. Because you here now. I am such an idiot."

"Stop destructing yourself. You're not an idiot. And good morning to you too…" She smiled to him.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good…what time is it? Oh my God its 10.45…" she stood up from the bed, and Chuck realized that she's wearing one of his t-shirt. He smiled at her.

"I loved that t-shirt on you by the way…and Sarah, I own Carmichael Industries. So, I think I will not fired myself just because I'm late for work." Chuck said. Every time they overslept, Sarah was always the one who forced him to go to work.

"T-shirt? Oh yeah…last night, I just couldn't find the right one of my own. Pretty comfy actually. It's not about your work, but mine." She replied. All of her night clothes were negligees. And she felt little bit uncomfortable, so she decided to wear one of his t-shirt.

"What do you mean your work?" He was wrong, Sarah was not talking about his work, or their work, he thought.

"Um…I was planning to contact Beckman, I need a mission, Chuck. I am a spy."

* * *

><p>So, is Sarah gonna go on mission?<p>

We'll see…

Leaving review makes you AWESOME, friend! Please :)

have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is it…the 4th chapter… No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

And thank you for you awesome reader, and your reviews too.

I do not own Chuck. But if I do, I would love to make more seasons ahead or maybe Chuck the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (4)<strong>

"_Um…I was planning to contact Beckman, I need a mission, Chuck. I am a spy"_

"What? Wait…wait…wait…you wanna be a spy? Again, Sarah? No…no….no you can't do this! YOU CAN'T GO. It's dangerous!

"What do you mean I can't do this? You have no rights to control my life. I am a good damn agent" Sarah said, and her tone was getting higher.

"Technically I have, Sarah. I am your husband." He tried his best to control his tone as soft as he could.

"What? Just because you're my husband, you can just control me?"

"That's not what I meant. I am not controlling you. Look, Just hear me for a second, okay?" He was silent for a second. "I did let you go alone, when you said you're gonna find Quinn after you found out that I was right and did believe me, at the courtyard, remember?" he asked her, and then she nodded . "And I'll regret that stupid decision for the rest of my life. Sarah, Believe me. I should not have done that, I should not let you go alone, and…and I made promise to myself that if you back, I won't do that again, ever! And that's actually what I'm doing now. You can't go, please. I am begging you. Besides, I think the agency won't let you go for mission anytime soon, your mental health is not ready. And besides, you said…mmm…you said…" After quite speech, Chuck didn't continue his words. He looked at her eyes and then turned his head down. He knew this must be hard for his wife. But the memory of they're going to quit spying and be the normal people and with a normal life were really shot him. His eyes filled with tears, he missed her old wife so bad.

Sarah stared at him, wondering what was in his head.

"I said what?" she looked at him, but his eyes still stared to the floor.

And then, Chuck answered her question, Sarah noticed he was crying. It hit her. But she still kept her face straight.

"You're the one who wanted to quit spying. You told me that if we go back to the CIA, it would always be missions and secrets we have no control over. And I still hope you stick with those ideas, no CIA, no bad guys, no bullets. I know this is not fair for you. But, you agreed to trust me. And please trust me, you're not ready for any kind of mission. And I will never ready to let you go on mission, or go anywhere alone without me."

"Ow…mmmm….So, I decided to quit spying?" Her voice was soften after she heard what chuck just said. "It was not sound like me…at all. I can't believe it. 5 years with you, only 5 years, Chuck? And I have changed a lot, I am married with you who happened to be my asset, and then I wanted to quit spying. What else?"

"Crazy huh? Yeah, maybe I am crazy about you, yes of course I am crazy about you…every day. I know this is not fair for you. But, we are doing this together, okay? No matter what happened with your memory, you are still my wife. And even you still can't accept the idea that I am your husband, but I still am your husband, and I will be here for you always." Chuck raised his left hand, showing of his wedding ring in front of Sarah. "For the rest of my life." He continued his speak.

"Okay. I think I need to take a shower." She said, after seeing his wedding ring. She did realize, she didn't wear her wedding nor her engagement ring. So she felt little bit sorry for him. And truth be told, she felt butterflies, again.

"That's all?" Chuck's face shifted

"What?" She glared at him with her "fake" innocent face. She's spy, of course she knew what chuck really meant. She thought that Chuck must be hiding something from her.

"mmm…nothing…nothing…really…you can take shower, over there" he pointed his index finger to the bathroom area, even their bedroom door still remained close.

"Chuck? Spill it! "

"Okay…okay…you're still a spy. I get it. You know I am hiding something, you always knew. So Sarah, you're not going to call General Beckman, are you?" he hesitated to ask her.

"No. Maybe, not now. You're right, I still need time to recover from my health condition, my mental condition, I guess. But the fact is I don't know what to do. Being a spy, that's all I know for life."

"Oh..okay good good, thanks God. Remember, we are doing this together. okay?"

"Okay." And with one word answer, Sarah went to the bathroom leave Chuck alone in the bedroom.

She locked the bathroom door. Honestly, Sarah just wanted to end their conversation about spying with Chuck and the whole wife husband situation. She need time alone, to think. She ran away. Sarah Walker never ran away. She hated this situation, and she felt bad for Chuck. Trying to put herself on his shoes, she could feel the hurt, if the one she cared about lost memory and forget about her. That's actually what was Chuck feeling right now, lost his wife. But Chuck was doing his best to make Sarah trust him. Chuck was a good man, at a very least she was married with a good man, she thought. She never imagined she would be in this married life, being a wife to her asset. And of course she's never been in this situation before, losing the memory.

"_What should I do?"_ she spoke to her self. Looking around the bathroom. And then she sat on the edge of the bathtub. The bathroom theme was really nice, orange wall with the blue tiles. She felt comfort here. Her vision was focused at the bathroom cabinets, both covered with mirror.

"_Two cabinets, one for Chuck, and one for me, I guess. I didn't check so detail last night. But maybe, I can find some stuff. Bath with warm water would be nice rather than just a shower. Let's see what's in there."_ She kept her voice down. And then she walked from the bathtub to the cabinets. She checked the left one first. And then she opened it.

Sarah checked the first row _"An electric shaver, shave cream, man cologne, man deodorant, shampoo, facial wash, body wash, new toothbrush, perfume and then…" _Sarah checked the second row. _"Comic books? It's weird, Comic books in the bathroom cabinet? Seriously? But these are man stuffs. These are definitely belong to Chuck."_ she checked one by one. And then she opened the perfume, and smelled it.

"_I like this scent, but somehow I really know this scent. Just like I recognize it. Of course, this is my husband's scent. But why can't I remember? Damn it. Calm Sarah, calm down."_

She put it back in its place. She closed the cabinet, and her hand moved to the second cabinet.

"_It does maybe belong to me." _She slowly opened it. She was right. She found woman stuff here. She couldn't believe it. She still used the same brand for her shampoo, but different scent, it's lavender.

"_Lavender? I never used this before, I did really change. And then, the same body wash, thanks God it still the same. And deodorant, body lotion, toothbrush of course, conditioner, body wash, cream for my masker, facial wash, night and day cream, the milk extract for bath, and the…"_

She stopped searching her stuff after what she just saw on the second row.

"_Pregnancy test. 5 boxes of pregnancy test. Right."_ There're actually 2 pregnancy tests with different brand. She held one of the pregnancy test box.

"_I was not in the pill? I was always in the pill. CIA taught me to always use the pill. What are these boxes for? Was I expecting a baby? Oh my God, we were expecting a baby. Chuck told me before about the family we were going to raise. So it was including the baby." _She was trembling, and she dropped the pregnancy test. Her knees suddenly felt so weak, and she could not stop the tears coming from her eyes.

"_So, I've really changed that much. Quit a spy life, now I just found out the pregnancy test. God, give me some strength. I can't process the idea of having kids right now. Maybe I just need a quick shower." _Sarah wiped her tears, and then she and put all her stuff together, including the pregnancy test. And took her body wash and shampoo, the lavender one.

Sarah stepped into the shower. And she started to turn the shower on, until some thought hit her.

"_When did the last time I get my period? Stupid brain, I could not even remember it. And yesterday, me and chuck had sex, and he didn't, he didn't…Damn it, how could I? I was such a mess. Should I ask him about my last period? No I can't do that. And I don't even remember the last time we had sex, when I still have my memory. But, sometimes I used to late, and I can just wait for a week or two. And maybe I can use one of those pregnancy tests if I don't get my period."_ Sarah put one hand over her head. _"This is crazy"_

The water poured down all over her hair and body, but her mind went to the pregnancy thing.

"_What if I don't get my period after more than two weeks? I might be or might be not pregnant. Oh no.. I barely met my mom, I lived with my con dad since I was teenager. I am a spy, I can't do anything with baby. And officially I can't be a mom."_ Her memory about her previous mission from her handler shocked her. _"but truth be told I do care about baby, especially that innocent baby, I took care of her several days. I miss my mom and the little baby Moly."_ The water kept pouring down through her body. _"I think I cannot handle being around Chuck all the time, maybe I need to separate room with him. He's kinda have a special ability to read my mind too, he knew me so well, he knew the old me really really well. What if I couldn't control my emotion anymore, about this thing."_

She continued to wash her hair and body. After she finished, she wrapped a towel around her. And went to the bathroom sink beneath the cabinets. She stole a look to the cabinet, and then she sighed. She grabbed the new toothbrush and opened the toothpaste. _"hmmm spearmint, a unique choice"_ she thought. But suddenly her memory about them brushing their teeth together, hit her.

She remembered some piece of her memory. He was standing next to her, and they brushed their teeth together, and she still wore a towel.

"_Mm, spearmint okay?" _

"_Yeah, fine."_

"_Traditionally, I'm a peppermint man, but I'm living on the edge."_

After a moment remembering the memories she felt a headache.

"Aaaaww…why is it so hurt" she screamed. She moved her hand to her head gave a little massage on it.

Chuck who still in the bedroom heard her screaming voice.

"SARAH!" and then he quickly ran to the bathroom. Suddenly she heard knocks from the door.

"Sarah, are you okay?" She turned her head to the door as she heard his concerned voice.

"Yeah…I am fine, now." She answered

"What happened? Can you open the door please?" Chuck asked

Then she walked to the door, and unlocked the door.

"Hey…what happened?"

"Nothing…nothing Chuck…just a little headache"

"A little you said, you screamed, Sarah. It must be really hurts. I need to call a doctor. I wish Ellie's here." From the way he said, Chuck clearly was so panicked.

"Chuck…I am fine now…okay…and I don't need any doctor."

"Really? You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Really…and no, I am not lying to you…I am just gonna finish brush my teeth okay…"

"Okay…and I am gonna make breakfast, then." before Chuck walked to the kitchen, he smiled to her.

"Okay" Sarah kept the bathroom open and walked to the bathroom sink continued to brush her teeth. _"Brushing teeth together was a cute memory"_ she thought to herself. For a moment she forgot about the pregnancy test. And she was just relief because piece by piece memory started to coming back, even just a really small part of her life. But she was still grateful.

But the fact was, Chuck didn't believe her. "_That must be effect from her lost memory, the intersect_" he thought. He hardly lied to himself to remained calm, after she said she was okay. But truth be told he's totally panicked.

"God, please help us through this situation…and give me back my wife" Chuck whispered.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

Do you love chuck as much as I do? Reviews would be so nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the 5th chapter. I still can't believe it. I decided to post it anyway. Sorry for super duper late update.

First thing first, I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. I do appreciate it so much. Especially thanks to uplink2 who always gave me the nice reviews and critics and also advise, so my story could get better chapter by chapter.

And I felt surreal when some of you added my story to your favorite list stories, and added me as your favorite author, or added my story to your story alerts. It gave me hope and confident to write more story, truly. And for me, writing story is not kind of my nature. And for the first time in my life I have passion to do it, because I am not so good with words. All because of one tv show I love the most: Chuck. I have no experience to write anything, so I really am newbie as an author of fanfiction.

In the previous chapter I mentioned about Sarah's mom and Molly. And I assumed that, at the beach Chuck didn't talk about them to Sarah. Because, the last scene I watched (when Chuck told her about their story) is their marriage.

In final episode, Big Mike said something about new owner of the Buy More. Did Chuck really sell the Buy More?! But in this story Chuck still own the Buy more.

No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

I do not own Chuck. But if I do, I would love to make more seasons ahead or maybe Chuck the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (5)<strong>

"_God, please help us through this situation…and give me back my wife" Chuck whispered._

After took shower, Sarah walked immediately to the bedroom, locked the door, and tried to calm herself. She checked the wardrobe and wore something casual, she decided would not go anywhere. Looked around their bedroom, there're many picture framed hanging on the wall, mostly are some city photography, and there are 2 photos of them too, one of them from their wedding. She didn't really pay attention last night or the other night when she's planning to kill Chuck.

"_I was planning to kill my own husband and his sister too. But he still wants me to come back with him. and he still loves me."_

She broke into the tears. _"God, please help me through this"_. Sarah sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about what she's gonna say to Chuck after what was going on in the bathroom. The pregnancy test and the brushing teeth together thing.

"_After joined the CIA, deep down in my heart I've always dreamed to have a normal life with a normal family even though I was not from the normal family either, but it was kinda a pipe dream for an agent like me. But now, I have it, it's not a pipe dream after all. Although it's not that normal like everybody else, but at least I am married. Nice move, Walker. And in married life a baby is the most normal thing that ever happened, what else? Maybe I am not supposed to be that freaked out. But I don't even know it yet, and so i don't have to worry that much too. It should be fine, I guess. Did I overreact? i have no idea."_

"Sarah, brunch's ready. " Chuck shouted from the kitchen. His voice stopping Sarah from her thought.

"Okay…" Sarah replied.

She unlocked the door and walked through the aisle to the kitchen.

"Smell's good, Chuck. But I think I need some coffee…Have you made coffee yet?"

"No, I have not. And yeah, I hope you like this simple food I made."

"No worry…."

Chuck and Sarah ate breakfast together. Chuck made a simple French toast with egg and bread.

"This is good, Chuck." Sarah said, while eating her food.

"Thank you very much. But the coffee you made is fantastic too." He replied.

"It's just coffee, Chuck. Nothing special in it." Sarah said.

"You know what? You're wrong. The coffee is so special for me, because you are the one who made it. As much as I love starbuck, your coffee is the only one I love the most. Sounds cheesy, right?"

"Yeah…Little bit…" Sarah smiled

"So, what's your plan for today? You'll come with me to the Buy More, spending times in Castle, and maybe later we can eat lunch together in the afternoon, knowing we are eating brunch right now. Or maybe we can just stay here, watch our wedding video together?"

"It sounds nice, but I think I'm just gonna stay at the apartment. And you have to go to work. I am okay here."

"Really? By yourself?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Alright, then. Mmm… you're not going anywhere?

"No, Chuck. I'm not going anywhere." She answered. _"Why was he so scared that I'm going to leave him?"_ she thought.

"But, if you need anything. You call me, anytime, okay…anytime! And speaking of call, I just remembered, I think you may need a new phone, Sarah. You lost your old phone."

"You don't have to do that, I already have a new phone, Chuck." Sarah said

"But not a secure phone, remember? I know, I know, we're gonna quit spy life, I already did quit spy life. But I think we still need a secure phone to communicate to each other. Because I feel that, with the intersect in my head, the danger situation will always be our threat. And I'll get you a new one, this afternoon, I promise. I'll modify it from castle."

"Okay…" she agreed.

"Good." Chuck said.

"Chuck, I need to tell you something. "

"Hey…hey…What's wrong?"

"When I was in the bathroom, I fou…I…I remembered piece of our memory, we did brush our teeth together." she almost mentioned about the pregnancy test, but she's not ready yet.

"Sarah…that's amazing. We, we used to brush our teeth together, since you moved in here. Oh my god, thanks God." His face lighten up. He got up from her chair and hugged her. "See? Being home with me is not that bad. I believe you're going to be better." He caressed her cheek, and she smiled. Chuck then back to his chair.

"Yeah, I really hope so…I remembered you said something about spearmint, that you're a peppermint man, but you're living on the edge. I guess." Sarah said.

"Spearmint? Oh….oh….that's…." The light from his face suddenly change.

"What?"

"Huuuuh…that's the morning when you slept over here. Because Cole was captured by Fulcrum, and he knew about the intersect in my head, so in order to protect me you had to be with me all the time. you had to sleep with me, not that we did something or anything." there's clearly a jealous tone from his tone.

"Who's Cole?" Sarah asked Chuck curiously.

"He's… he's an agent. But mmm….yeah he's an agent." The moment he heard about Cole, Chuck always remember the image he saw on the Orange Orange monitor, they're kissing.

"So there was another agent beside 3 of us."

"Not exactly, we knew him from one of our mission. The information we got from General that he's one of the fulcrum agent, so we had to capture him. But after we found him, the truth is he's one of MI6 agent. He's a good guy not a bad guy."

"So, When Cole was captured, I had to protect you all time because he knew that's you're the intersect? So I had to sleep over at your apartment?"

"Yeah pretty much that's the story…."

"And then?"

"And then what?" Chuck raised his voice little bit. He did not want to talk about Cole.

"Tell me about the slept over. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Owh….oh….No, I'm fine" He was so relief she didn't ask about Cole. "Yeah…Okay…We're not even a real boyfriend and girlfriend in that time, and actually I just broke up with you my cover girlfriend. That's the second time you slept beside me, I remember you wore one of my t-shirt just like this morning. And I was so nervous at the same time, because I was crazy about you, I still am honey, but I couldn't do anything because of me as the asset couldn't date his beautiful handler." Chuck sipped his coffee. "that's 3 or maybe 4 years ago, 4 years I think."

"Yeah…I can see that…When was the first time, then? You know, when I sleep with you?" She said.

"The first time was for our cover. You gave me that idea, clearly. And yeah…Because you never spent a night with me, and then Awesome was kinda push me to…you know…we always said that we're taking our relationship slow….But then for our cover, we did it anyway" He chuckled when he told her about the story.

"Wow…and did you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I did, I guess. But now, I am so happy for you, and for me of course because some of your memories you've got, there's always me in it. So…. the memories you've got came randomly. Last night you remembered I kissed you when you heard our song, and then this morning you remembered we brushed our teeth together….it means…." He was thinking of something

"Maybe, there is possibility that I can remember my latest memory, Chuck."

"You're right, baby. And you'll remember that you're crazy about me too, soon." He smiled as he gave her bartowski's eye brow dance.

"You're funny…"

"What can I say, I am a funny guy. But Sarah, whenever it is, or how long it takes, I don't care, okay. Because all I really care is you. Maybe you already do fall in love with me, uh-huh? listen, I know this is sound crazy, because I thought that sounds crazy too but hearing these words that coming from you, my heart was about to explode…you said, you fell in love with me after I fixed your phone and before I diffused the bomb. That's technically from the very first time we met. You already fell in love with me. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah…I can…" she simply replied and gave him her soft smile.

"Wow…I miss that smile…and i am totally full…" He replied the smile as he touched his stomach.

"Me too…It's nice brunch anyway. I like it."

"Good…"

And then Chuck started to grab their empty plates.

"I'll do it, Chuck. You'd better take a shower" She said

"Okay..."

The brunch went well. Sarah's surprised how comfortable she was when Chuck with her. About conversation they had. Even though she still couldn't tell him or asked him about the pregnancy thing, she knew that she's gonna be just fine with Chuck by her side. But, she really wanted to talk to Chuck, because the baby thing still freaked her out. She didn't know how to do about it.

After quick shower, Chuck headed to the living room and found his wife was sitting on the red coach, reading a newspaper.

"Any good news? From the newspaper I mean?" he looked the front page of the newspaper, and suddenly, all of the information about the former minister loaded from his head. "Whoaaa….hoaaaa…..huuuuuh."

"Chuck? did you just flash?What is it? she turned her head to faced him. Put the newspaper on the table.

"It's about the former minister in front page. I have to get used to ignore it. And we need to discuss about the intersect in my head, someday… after you get your memories back, because this is about our future, so we need to make a decision together, whether I keep it or remove it." He said.

"What if Beckman wants you to keep it?"

"It's not about Beckman, I am done with CIA. But, if we stick to our plan about countering cyber terrorism, I don't know maybe the intersect would help. But after what happened in our life, and what happened to you, I….I just…I just feel like…you know I just want a normal peace life without bad guys or enemies…But we can talk about that later. Because, I have to go to work." Chuck said as he sat beside her.

"I hope I'll gain my memories back soon, so we could re-discuss about our future. And have a great day at work." She smiled facing him.

"You really don't want to go with me?"

"No, I am fine here."

"Alright then…be safe at the apartment, okay." He caressed her cheek and then his eyes locked to her eyes. He closed the gap between them, and kissed her.

She closed her eyes as she replied the kiss, she hesitated at first but she did it anyway. Kissing with Chuck has always been different for her, than any other kisses she did with other guys, at least as she remembered from the past. It's not just about the passion, but the way he started the kiss has always been so gentle. He never rushed as she remembered from yesterday, it's just like, he respected the woman he kissed, but at the same time she could feel his honest love through his sweet lips. But mostly though, every time they kissed, her heart beat began to race.

"Hmm…." He moaned, her lips were so soft. He wrapped his hand around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, and he still could taste the coffee after their tongue danced together. "I love you…" he whispered after they broke the kiss. And put his temple againts hers.

"Good…" She said as she breathed heavily from the need of the oxygen.

"I'll see you soon..."

"I'll see you soon…"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading my story. please be patient with me :D<p>

Please leave your review..

Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

So this is the 6th chapter. Voalaaaa

I realized that the story is little bit slowly. So maybe I need to jump the time, in the next chapter.

I don't know about neuroscience or anything like that, anything related to medical science. I hope I will not write something stupid about that topic.

In the previous chapter I mentioned about Sarah's mom and Molly. And I assumed that, at the beach Chuck didn't talk about them to Sarah. Because, the last scene I watched (when Chuck told her about their story) is their marriage.

No beta, all of the writing errors is my chuckin' bad.

I do not own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (6)<strong>

**Meanwhile in the Buy More**

"Hey man, I thought you're still looking for Sarah…" Morgan was greeting Chuck. "Wait…you found her, didn't you?" I can see the bright from your face"

"Yeah, I did, buddy. And I am just so happy. She's back, Man."

"Did you kiss her?" Morgan was so curious about the magic kiss he did suggest to Chuck.

"I did…I did kiss her" Chuck replied, He clearly couldn't hide the grin spread across his face.

"See…I told you, the kiss was going to work. She remembers you."

"No, she doesn't, buddy. Not yet. But she trusted me, and I got my wife back. That's good, right?"

"Yes, of course, Chuck. I am happy for you, man. Where'd you find her anyway?

"That's..Morgan…TOP SECRET. Ahaaaa…Sorry I can't tell you…"

"Are you kidding me? We've been friends since we were kids. And suddenly, now you're keeping a secret from me?" Morgan

"Yeah… just one, really. It's personal…" Chuck was looking around the Buy More.

"I got it…personal….oh yeah…." Morgan nodded. "Oh Crap! I almost forgot, Chuck. We have a situation. "

**Morgan's Office**

"Your step father did what?" Chuck shouted.

"Yeah, Chuck…Big Mike…Big Mike asked me this morning about the spy thing, and about the spy base underneath the Buy More. And he told me that you are a spy too." Morgan explained

"How could he possibly know that?"

"Jeffster, Chuck. Who else? They told Big Mike about their concert, and about the bomb, and you as a spy. But, they saved my life , Alex's, and Awesome's life, Chuck."

"Yeah, right. That's kinda emergency. And speaking of Jeffster, where are they now?"

"You are not gonna believe what I am going to say…"

"What's wrong? Chuck asked full of curiosity.

"They quit, Chuck. Because there's a record executive from Germany come down here just to hire them, he watched the concert and like them. He's making Jeffster rockstars."

"Whaaat? Wow, That's unbelievable…So, the Nerd Herd Desk is empty."

"I know right…insane…that's why Big Mike wanted the truth. Chuck, I think this is the time you told him and all the employees of The Buy More, that you're the owner. "

"I can't do that, they will not believe me, I still work for the nerd herd for a cover at least. And about the spy thing? Is there anyone else know about me as a spy?"

"Just Big Mike and Jeffster…I think…"

"Good…For now, maybe we just tell Big Mike. Do you remember our conversation about us quitting a spy life and maybe doing cyber terrorism?

"Yes, I do. What's wrong?"

"I am not really sure about that for now. Even it would be work behind the computer, no guns and bullets, it still is fighting bad guys, Man. I just want to focus in taking care of my wife. Casey's moving on, and you're going serious with Alex, Buddy you're moving in together with Alex. All I want is a peace life. No bad guys or enemies or super dangerous situations. I can't take it anymore at least for now. I think we need a normal happy life."

"Wow…Chuck, that's really a big move. How about, Sarah? I mean…will she agree with your decision?"

"I have not told her yet. In the morning, she woke up and wanted to call Beckman and need a mission."

"What…that's crazy. Did she call her?"

"No, she didn't" he said relief.

"Good. But in my opinion, you can't terminate Carmichael Industries just like that. You, Sarah, and Casey are the best spy."

"You're right buddy. That's our company, we would re-discuss in the time Casey's here and Sarah got better. But for now we can't do anything related to Carmichael Industries. Because, I am going to totally focus on Sarah.

"So, when will we tell Big Mike?"

"Today, actually. Yeah, mmm…. And I'll ask him to keep the information about me being a spy, just for himself, I hope he can keep a secret. Jeffsters and Big Mike are enough. But, I am gonna tell him that I quit a spy life, that there is still a base down there. And then, if there's another employee found out about our spy base, it must be from Jeffster's or Big Mike's mouth."

"What about the rest of the employees?"

"I think it's not going to happen any time soon. I don't know, maybe? Or should I talk to Sarah first? Yeah I should." Chuck said

And then Chuck called Sarah asking for some advice about the Buy More situation.

"Hey, Sarah…I need to talk to you about something" Chuck explained everything about the whole situation to his wife.

"Okay, then. Thank you, honey. Talk to you soon." Chuck hung up the phone.

"So, what did she say, Chuck?" Morgan asked after Chuck finished his call.

"She said that I don't have to tell all the employees about us, they don't even know it yet. We just need to talk to Big Mike. See? I am on the same page with her. And she said when the time comes for me to tell everything about me as an owner, I should do it to the employees apart from the spy thing of course. I hate calling them as employees they're my friend, for God's sake."

"Alright then, let's do this"

"Okay…"

#

Chuck, Morgan, and Big Mike were at the Morgan's office. Chuck told Big Mike everything about his ownership at the Buy More, where's the money come from, about the spy base, about Buy More as his cover job, about him as a spy who's planning to quit anyway, about his relation with Casey.

"That's it. I hope you will totally understand about my condition right now." Chuck said

"Son, you are my boss. Look, I promise, I will not tell anyone anything about what I just found out. Not even your mom, Son." Big Mike said to Morgan. "I am so proud of you, Bartowski. I know you always have something more than anyone else here. And as a good civilian, I want to say thank you for all of you've done for this country."

"Come on, Big Mike. Don't call me your boss. And thank you so much for your nice compliment. One more thing though, we know that the Nerd Herd desk kinda empty, and I can't always be here all the time. I…I want to spend time with my wife for a while now, kind of. We need to hire new employees for that position. So if maybe I late for work or maybe I don't come for work, you two guys have my back-up." Chuck said.

"You're the boss, Son. But, do you still want to work at the Nerd Herd? I mean as I said, you're the boss." Big Mike asked Chuck

"I still do. Honestly, I already have some plans, but maybe for couple months I'll be here. I can control the Buy More from here, without anybody knows that I am the owner, just like the old times. But I need friends at the Nerd Herd."

"I understand, Chuck. How many people do you need for Nerd Herd?" Morgan asked.

"2 or 3 people I think it's enough. You set up everything about the recruitment, and then I'll check their CVs and application letter, and. You are the one who's gonna do the interview. But, I'll decide which applicants are going to work with me in the Nerd Herd."

"Okay..."

"And for last, now I need a brand new iPhone, for my wife."

**Echo Park (Chuck Sarah's apartment)**

It was 2 hours ago when Chuck called, asking her about Big Mike situation. The apartment was so quite without him. She already did dishes, watched tv, and looked around the apartment. And then she ended up checking the freezer.

"_I'll go to the grocery store, then. Killing time. But, my car's still at the hotel. This is what a housewife does, isn't it?"_

Speaking of hotel she remembered, that some of her stuffs are still there too. So she decided to call Chuck, informed him that she's gonna go to the hotel, took her car.

"Hello, Chuck" She said on the phone

"Hey, Sarah…how's your day at apartment?"

"Boring actually. But I might have a solution, I'll go to grocery store."

"Okay, I am going home now. Because there's no car there."

"That's actually what am I going say, that you don't need to go home just for accompany me. Because i'll go to the hotel room take my car and my stuff and then go to the grocery store. I'll take a cab to the hotel."

"Well, then…Be safe okay…Oh and I took the keys, and you can take the keys there, you know just in case"

"I will…bye chuck"

"Bye"

"_No Chuck here. And nothing I can do here without him. How could I stand if I decided to separate room with him? Maybe that's a bad idea after all. Chuck Bartowski, how did you this to me?"_

**Castle**

Chuck was working on Sarah's phone. His phone buzzed again after he ended his call with Sarah. He thought that was Sarah again, but he was wrong. Ellie's picture appeared on the phone screen.

"Hey, sis."

"Hello Chuck, where are you? I didn't see you this morning."

"I'm in Castle actually… I forgot that you're leaving Burbank, sis. But I promise, I'll make it up to you. cause I have a great news."

"Really? have you found Sarah yet?

Chuck smiled before he answer his sister question, remembering what just happened the day before, Chuck was thinking about Sarah, obviously. He was so grateful he had such an amazing sister, amazing family, and amazing friend who always care for him and his wife.

"Yes, I have, yesterday I did find her. And I am sorry I haven't told you, actually, I was going to call you after I finished my work. And she trusted me, sis. She's back with me." a tear dropped from his eyes.

"Oh MY GOD, Chuck. That's great news. How about her memories though? Did she get her memories back?" The concerned tone came from Ellie.

"No, not yet. But she did remember some pieces of her memory, but the memories came randomly, El. Do you know why?

"I think that's possible Chuck, but I don't know why. It means that she probably will remember her latest memory. That's good right? Sarah as a wife to Chuck Bartowski"

"Yeah…that's also what I thought. But, I just didn't get it, Sis. When she first came back, and then we were kinda in a mission to find Quinn. In Germany, I kept reminding her about our story. But it didn't work. We found a restaurant which was similar with our first date, and then we posed as a wienerlicious employee, but still…she didn't remember. "

"I think the answer is because you two were on mission. And Sarah need to focus on mission, at that time her brain worked so hard to focus on Quinn. So, her brain couldn't process another information except for finishing mission."

"That's kinda make sense. I think."

"Remember when I hypnotized Morgan?"

"Yeah…"

"Digging into brain's memory needs a relax situation. Not some rush situation like life and death mission you did together. You should know, you can't force Sarah to remember, she's not gonna take it. So, I guess she got the pieces of memories when she's relaxed."

"Yeah…maybe…when she was listening to our song…" Chuck remembered the moment in his nerd herd.

"But, I really surprise Chuck, when she was with you, even just for a day, she could remember some of her memories. Sarah is a strong woman, I mean she survived from the Norseman device, and I hope this time she will recover sooner."

"Yes, she really is special." Chuck totally agreed with his sister.

"Ok then, we have to celebrate this moment… before i leave Burbank the day after tomorrow…"

"Yeah…dinner tomorrow?

"Sounds great... ok, I think I'll see you later…I love you."

"Love you too, Sis…"

Chuck was so focusing on Sarah's phone, but somehow his mind flew away. He knew his life would not be the same as before. But for now, he was so relief that his wife wanted to trust him again. And he promised will always cherish every moment they spent together. He had to make his wife fall in love with him all over again, that's his new mission. He hoped that Sarah would get her complete memory, especially the memories they shared together. The first time she walked to the buy more, the first impression she met him, their first kiss, the first time she said "I love you", the first time they made love, or for the latest decision she made to quit spying. But, deep down Chuck must ready to the fact that might be some her memories would not come back, that's the worst case.

"_I said, no vows in my wedding day, because words couldn't describe the depth of my love for Sarah, but I promised to prove my love for her every day for the rest of our life. I'll take care of her, from now on, like I did before. Maybe she doesn't need a protector to keep her safe from bad guys, but I am her husband, and I'll do everything to make her happy. It's not only for her good, for me. I need Sarah Walker, and I need my wife. Because honestly, I don't know how to go a day without her, she's my life."_

Moment later he finished modifying Sarah's phone. So, Chuck wanted to do some tests with the phone, he decided to call Sarah. After several conversations, Chuck found out that Sarah was already in her hotel room, she said she wanted to spend some time in her hotel room. And Sarah told him, she was quite impressed with the new phone.

"Are you sure wanted to go to grocery store by yourself? I mean I can accompany you, we used to buy stuff together. And honestly, I do wanna go with you, I'm afraid you'll get lost too." Chuck said on the phone. His worrying tone was becoming a habit recently.

"I have GPS in my car, Chuck. I'll never get lost. "

"I know I know…but, my office hour's gonna be over soon, so I'm okay to go with you. Technically I don't have office hour anymore since I own the buy more." He chuckled

"No, I am fine, really. Besides I need to buy my stuff, you know?" Sarah insisted want to go alone, because she need time to go with women stuff. She would've uncomfortable if Chuck accompanied her.

"Your stuff?Ow…yeah yeah…I got it. You did it a long time ago, when we're still dating. You didn't want me to come with you. I understand, so…see you at home? You know the way home, don't you?" Chuck understood, Sarah used to live all by herself, the first time they went to the store together, there was an awkward moment when Sarah had to bought her women stuff.

"I know…" She smiled when she heard him said home.

"By the way…What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. any idea?"

"Order pizza or maybe you wanna cook together? i am a good chef by the way. And you used to love Chicken Pepperoni, but I am afraid you're the one who's gonna buy all the ingredients."

"You cook? Wow…okay then, that's kinda plan. I'll buy everything we need, and see you at home."

"See you…Be safe, okay!"

"Chuck, I am trained assassin. Don't worry. Goodbye"

"Yeah I will never forget that. But you just lost your memory, and worrying about you is kinda becoming a habit now. Goodbye, Sarah."

"_I really am turning into a housewife, buying ingredients? Seriously? Sarah Walker used to buy guns or knives, not some kitchen ingredients."_

The truth was she didn't know what else she had to do. So when she saw the freezer empty, she had to make herself busy, and all she could think about was groceries shopping, that's it.

#

Looking around in her hotel room, Sarah somehow felt really familiar with her room. Sarah sit on the edge of the bed, tried to remember things, but nothing came up. Except the latest memory when she met Quinn for the first time, when he asked her to kill Chuck Bartowski. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but the memory of trying to kill Chuck made her heart so hurt. It felt really hurt, maybe because her heart didn't want to hurt Chuck as well. She placed her hand on her heart, she felt her heart beat so fast. How could this possible? She really felt sorry about what happened. She regretted for what she's done to Chuck. It's funny when she tried so hard to gain her memories, but on the other hand she wanted so bad to erase her memory about Quinn. Well it doesn't sound funny actually, she thought.

"Why is it so hurt?" Sarah whispered "And why on earth does it beat so freaking fast at the same time?"

Sarah got up from the bedroom, she almost forgot the most important reason why she went to her hotel room, it's not just to take her car, she wanted to take her rings. Her engagement and wedding ring. She kept it safely in a box together. She had not been wearing them for a while. Holding that box, her hand was shaking. Sarah remembered this morning when Chuck showed her his wedding ring, deep down in heart she felt bad because she was not wearing it. She opened the box and saw the perfect shiny ring with a diamond on it, and the other white gold ring with simpler model. She took the ring one by one, and put them on her finger. She smiled for a moment, mesmerized the rings. A small tear fell from her eyes. The rings felt so right in her finger, but she couldn't remember why she had them (yet). Of course she knew those rings were from Chuck, who else? But she still couldn't remember the memories behind it. Even though Chuck had told her about their engagement and their wedding. Sarah decided to put the rings back into the box, not because she didn't want to wear them, but because she wanted to remember their history first before she wears the rings again.

Sarah packed the box, and turned her gazed to her suitcase across the room. Only a suitcase, nothing more. Sarah had done the packing or unpacking things hundred times, but she had this strange feeling. Because she finally packed her things and was gonna go home. Home, with Chuck. She couldn't put the words behind her feeling. Was she excited? Because she finally had a place to call as her home. But she's terrified too, totally terrified.

**Casa Bartowski**

Chuck was right. He was the one who arrived first. The clock showed it was 7 pm. The apartment seemed empty, no sign that Sarah was there. Chuck decided to call Sarah, and it went to voicemail. Chuck felt little bit worried. He was pacing back and forth, wondering where Sarah was. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he walked toward the door.

"Hey, Sarah, I was just… Oh...hi, Sis… sorry I thought you were Sarah…"

"Hi Chuck, where is Sarah?" Ellie asked

"She said she went to her hotel room, pack her stuff or something… she didn't want me to accompany her. Honestly sis, I am worried. I know I am not supposed to be like this… but it's getting late, and she's not home."

"It's 7 pm, Chuck. it's not late…"

"I know… "

"Sarah is not here, so I think I will back to my apartment, re-checking the boxes and everything…"

"Need help?"

"No, it's fine, Chuck. I got it. Don't forget dinner tomorrow… with Sarah."

"Okay…"

#

It's been 2 hours since Chuck got home. And Sarah was still not home. He had been calling her thousand times, but always went to her voicemail. Chuck got up from the couch, but then sat down again, holding his phone. Chuck called Sarah. After he heard a beep, Chuck left the message.

"Hi, Sarah… it's Chuck again. I don't know how many messages I have left in your voice mail…but…Where are you? Please call me back… are you okay? We're supposed having dinner by now…and I'm starving waiting for you… please come home soon…bye"

Chuck really devastated. His mind told him maybe Sarah was running away. He could not accept it. He certain that Sarah would come back to him. But, somehow his greatest fear came again… "What if Sarah is leaving him?"

"Please…please…it's not happening again…Where are you, Sarah?" Chuck said to her himself.

#

After driving for miles, Sarah arrived at a house with the red door and the white picket fence. She hesitated to get out from her car.

But then, Sarah got out from her car, and walked toward the house. Sarah knocked on the door. A moment later the door was open.

"Hi, Mom…." Sarah said.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading chapter 6.<p>

i hope you like it.

and by the way, review will always be welcome.

have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

7th chapter.

Thanks for all of you who still stick with me…sorry for the late update..

Still no beta...and I am sorry if there's some errors

And of course I do not own Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (7)<strong>

"Hi, Mom…" Sarah said.

"Sarah?" Sarah's mom hugged her tight. " Come on in... You alone?" She searched outside her house, she expected that Sarah would have come with her husband. But indeed, Sarah came alone.

"Yeah… of course, Mom. You know our situation, nobody can know where the baby is…"

"Sarah honey, are you alright?" Sarah's mom started to get worry. She knew there was something wrong with her daughter. And Sarah had mentioned the baby. Was she talking about Molly? Emma thought "Let's get you inside…" She closed the door, and escorted Sarah to the living room.

"Mom, I've missed you…" Sarah hugged her mom again.

"I miss you too…" To be honest, she found it a little bit strange… 3 months not seeing her daughter was shorter than the previous one, 5 years. "Sarah, you don't look fine… Want some water?"

"hmmm… Yeah, thank you, Mom." Sarah said. She made herself comfortable on the couch. Suddenly, she heard someone's calling her, but it sounded like a kid.

"Sarah…" Molly made her way to Sarah.

"Hi…?" Sarah questioned herself, who was this girl standing in front of her? "Do I know you?" She wondered, was she the baby she did save 5 years ago?

"You don't remember me?" Molly asked Sarah.

"I…I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, but… I…" It was hard for Sarah to continue the sentence to this little girl. "Just…I… I am so sorry…okay?" Sarah doubted that she knew this little girl.

"O-kay… but… Moooom?" Molly was so confused, and then she called her mom.

And why the heck she called her mom "Mom", Sarah was really confused.

"Coming…" Emma made her way to living room, brought a glass of water for Sarah.

"Here…" Emma put a glass of water on the table. "And what's up, little girl?" She asked Molly.

"Mom, Sarah doesn't remember me" Molly said

"What are you talking about, honey…of course Sarah-"

Sarah cut off their conversation, holding a glass of water on her lap.

"Mom, she's right…" Sarah said

"What?" Emma was shocked.

"That's why I'm here… I just lost my memories… I messed up, Mom" A single tear drop from her eyes.

"Oh…honey…" Emma hugged her, tried to comfort Sarah. "Wait, you remember me, why can't you remember Molly?"

"Is she?" Sarah pointed her finger to Molly. She questioned herself. She didn't want to bring it up in front of the little girl.

"Yeah…she is...her name is Molly"

Molly watched the interaction between her mom and her sister.

"Hi, Molly…"

"Hi… " Molly said back.

"Umm…Molly, honey… I need to speak to your sister, so… maybe you can play with Rex for a little while?" Emma said to Molly

"Can I play video games?"

Emma turn her attention to Sarah, she was hoping that Sarah would remember about this video games thing. Because technically, it was Chuck who brought Molly a set of video game.

"Honey, it's late… you can't play video games… that's our deal, remember?"

"I do remember…"

"Good, oh…you better play with Rex in your room, honey!"

"O-kay… " Molly said. Then she was facing Sarah "Good night, Sis"

"Good night, Molly." Sarah said. What she just heard still amazed her. She never had a sister.

Molly went to her room, leaving her mom and sister in the living room.

After Sarah made sure that Molly was in her room, Sarah said "Sister?"

"Yeah I told her you're her sister, the moment we met you in your apartment"

"Wait…my apartment? You went to my apartment" this was really confusing for Sarah. She didn't expect another surprise.

"We did, after you sent me the signal. And then we met you, and Chuck, and the rest of the family in your apartment."

"You know about Chuck?" Sarah thought she had been hiding her mom and the baby existence for their safety, the truth was Chuck knew about her Mom. It meant that, she trusted him to keep the secret about the baby. But how about Ryker? Did Chuck know about him too? Sarah really didn't have the answer.

"Of course I know your husband, Sarah. "

"Oooh… " Sarah frowned. "Umm…Mom, you know what? Umm…about Chuck, everything… I… I…"

"Oh, honey… talk to me… you can't keep all by yourself. I know you always said that you'd be alright, but really… I'm always worried about you… "

"I…Ummm…Oh My God, this is hard… Mom, I lost my past 5 years memory, and…and the worst part is, that is the time that…. that… when I was with Chuck… I forgot almost everything, Mom. Everything! And i…and i feel bad, and guilty and scared and confused… can you imagine? And I… I almost killed my husband and my sister in law… I…. I am scared, Mom… I am freaking out…" Sarah really couldn't hold any tears from her eyes. And She felt like there was something holding her breath, she was really scared.

"Sarah…" Emma said slowly. Then she shifted from her seat to sit beside her daughter, placed her arm around her, and made sure Sarah comfortable to continue the story.

"And yesterday…yesterday was the first day we finally talked to each other…like really talk… "

"and then?"

"I mean…I don't know if I can do this. I really don't… when I was at the beach he just showed up out of nowhere, and then we talked, we laughed, we cried… we cried a lot actually… and there was a moment when he asked me to trust him…" Sarah was silent for a moment thinking about the day before with Chuck, then continued the story "I know this is sound crazy, but actually I kinda agreed to trust him. I didn't know why… I just trusted him, I still do I think. But the thing is, I feel like, you know…I am afraid… God, this is complicated."

"First of all…I am really glad you talk openly to me…You've never done any of this before, and I know this is a big thing for you to talk like this... and honey, it was not crazy at all to trust your husband. And I know this is complicated, but the problem always has solution. Nothing is impossible in this world, honey. To be honest, I think you should know that I kinda trusted him too the moment we first met at your apartment. And it doesn't sound crazy at all for me. Because, I just witnessed that you finally found your happiness, real happiness, and that all happened when you were with Chuck…"

"Yeah? You trusted him too?"

"Of course…you chose the right guy…"

"Mom, can you believe me? Married?"

"I know right? He changed you a lot and I think he is so kind and sweet and so tall…"

"Tall? Funny you mentioned that…and I still can't believe myself sitting here with my mom, having this conversation I've been avoiding for like- forever?"

"Hey, you are my daughter…we should probably do this more often…when you left for the CIA I felt like you know, lost you, I've missed you, but then you came back…brought a baby, so beautiful baby. I was surprised but after you told me what kinda situation you were dealing with, I did understand. Now I feel so grateful, because I have two wonderful daughters…"

"Thanks, Mom…for everything… for taking care of her…maybe I was so selfish for keeping her, but…I couldn't give her to wrong people…"

"hey...hey… I understand, honey… I love Molly, so much… she's amazing kid…"

"I bet she is…"

"Speaking of which, does Chuck know that you're here?

**Casa Bartowski**

Waiting for Sarah felt like forever for Chuck. Sarah didn't call him back or whatever Chuck was hoping she would have done in the case like this. Not actually a case, but Chuck was really worried. He was thinking about the bad possibility that might be happen to his wife. Maybe Sarah got hurt or something because some bad guys recognized her as a CIA agent then did something to her, or maybe the worst thing Chuck could ever think… Sarah didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Not cool…this is sooo not cool… Honey, where are you? …God damn it …The Hotel! Why I was such an idiot? Why didn't I check to the hotel?"

Suddenly, his phone rang. To see Sarah's face on the phone screen was a really big relief. He didn't wait any second to receive the call.

"Sarah?"

"Hi, Chuck…"

"Thanks God…" He sighed then let himself sit on the couch

"You're okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…I guess I am now…you? where are you?"

"I am okay…I am sorry though, I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"Leaving?" Suddenly he felt his heart stop beating. Sarah left him alone…again, he thought.

"No…no…I mean, yes I was leaving. But I'll be back...i promise… I am with my mom, Chuck."

Hearing Sarah saying promise, kinda reminded him that she always did that. When there was a danger she always promised that she'd made him safe. And she never broke a promise. And made Chuck smile a little.

"Your Mom?" Strange he thought. But after everything happened to their life, and most important Sarah's life, Chuck did understand why she went to her mom. She needed to be with someone who knew her completely.

"Yeah… it is okay, right?"

"Yeah…yeah…of course…" even Chuck would had been glad if she asked him to go with her.

"Thank you…for understanding… and um… i am sorry my phone was off… and I've checked the voice mails, and I just want you to know that I am okay, really." She was not sure if Chuck could buy her explanation, but from all the messages he had left, she could know that Chuck was really worried. It was kinda cute, she thought. Because she used to be so independent with her life, so knowing Chuck was really worried about her made Sarah happy. "And I am sorry for making you wait, for dinner…you said you were starving… Have you eaten yet?"

"Nah… that's okay… So…how long you will stay with your Mom and Molly?"

"I am not sure…but I think i will be staying in a week, probably."

"Right, okay… Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

There was a silent before Chuck continued his conversation.

"Chuck? you there?"

"Yeah…yeah I am here… I am just really glad that you call me… So, umm… a week, huh?"

"Yes, and I'll be back…I promise."

Once again she mentioned it. a promise. He smiled again.

"Okay…" Chuck said

"it's kinda late, and you should rest…"

"Right… oh, please say hi to your mom and Molly, and make sure Molly is not too attached with her new video game…" He laughed.

"What?" How could Chuck know about Molly playing video games, Sarah thought.

"I gave her the video game…"

"Of course….who else…"

"And…and… don't blame me…you gave me your permission."

"I did? How could I?"

"You know the answer Sarah…" Chuck smiled again. Chuck remembered, even though Sarah argued with him about the video games, somehow sometimes she found herself couldn't say "NO" to him, just like Chuck could not say "NO" to her, so the moment he wanted to give Molly video game Chuck knew Sarah would not agree but in the end, she just said "Yes"…because video games is not a bad thing.

"I think I will know the answer...later" Sarah smiled and silent for a moment "So…?"

"So…?"

"I'll call you later…?"

"Right…okay…have a nice sleep, Babe…"

"You too…bye…"

"Bye…" he ended the call. He really wanted to end the call with "I love you". After the conversation with Sarah, Chuck kept starring at his phone. The wallpaper of his phone always made him happy, it was taken on the couch he was sitting on after they played some board games. Sarah Walker his wife said "I love you too, Mr Bartowski" after Chuck said "I love you, Mrs Bartowski". He remembered, he wanted to take a picture of them, so he insisted Sarah to said "I love you too, Mr Bartowski" once again, and she thought her husband was so silly, but she did it again anyway, after the second Sarah said it, she gave him a lovingly kiss on his cheek and he looked to the camera and capture their perfect moment.

**5 days later.**

Sarah parked her car at the Buy More parking lot. Sarah could not wait to see Chuck at the Buy More. She wanted to surprise him. So, after she locked the car, she could not hide the happy smile when she made her way to the entrance of the Buy More.

She walked in to the Buy More, she knew exactly where to find Chuck, in the Nerd Herd Desk. So when she saw Chuck, she made her way through the isle of the store, straight to the Nerd Herd Desk, smiling.

It seemed like Chuck was kinda busy with the other customer, computer stuff, and he didn't realize that Sarah was there. So, she decided to ring the bell, even though it was not that necessary, she could just call him anyway, but she preferred to ring the bell. Chuck was opening a box of wireless router for his customer when he heard the bell, and then turned his head to his left, and there she was looking at him with the most beautiful smile, for Chuck it was like finding an oasis in the Sahara. He swore that the moment he saw Sarah's perfectly blue eyes and oh that sweet smile of hers, it seemed like the Earth was just made for them. He forgot about his customer in front of him, and almost dropped the box he was holding.

"Sarah?" he greeted Sarah. He turned his head back to his customer, then said. "That's my wife over there, um… wait a second…okay?" He put down the box on the desk, and he searched for his new partner he was just hired and made his way to his wife. "Sarah, you're here. God, I miss you."

"Really?" Sarah smiled.

"What? Of course…Wait right here okay, I need to find my new partner- oh he's right there." "Ben…Come here! Can you handle our customer over there?" Chuck called his employee/ partner, Ben. After several talks with Ben, Chuck walked toward Sarah and gave his attention completely for her.

"I am sorry…" Chuck said.

"For what?" Sarah said, questioning him.

"For making you wait?"

"It was like..what? 15 seconds? That's fine, Chuck." How could he always say sorry, for something like that, she thought. Maybe it was just Chuck being Chuck. Maybe. "Actually… I am coming here to give you this and this." Sarah gave Chuck two cellphones on the Nerd Herd Desk.

Chuck didn't quite believe what just happened. Sarah didn't come for him, he thought.

"Cellphones?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Yeah… My cellphones are not working, I guess. And you are good with electronic, right?"

"I think I am…I am sorry, you really come here just to fix these cellphones, Sarah? Seriously? You said you'll come ho- wait, is this the INTELLICELL?" Chuck was just realized, that was the same phone Sarah brought the first time she came to the Buy More. Chuck suddenly gazed his wife. "Sarah…you remember this phone?" He hold the INTELLICELL, He felt overwhelmed and nostalgic at the same time.

Then again, she gave him her best smile. "Kind of…"

"That's amazing… it means that, you remember the first time you met me? Right here in the Buy More?"

"Yes…"

"Oh God, baby…that's a very good news." He really wanted to hug his wife and showed her how happy he was, but the nerd herd desk blocked him to do it. He didn't want to wait any longer, so he just jumped over the desk, thanks to the intersect in his brain he did it quite impressive. Intersect was kind of useful sometimes, even though he didn't want to use it anymore if that's related to any national security. And then after he was right in front of Sarah, he hugged her so tight. "I am just really happy, Sarah"

Sarah was so surprised. She was still carrying her bag and some food she bought for Chuck's lunch. Chuck didn't see it at first, and Sarah dropped it accidentally, she didn't care, she just hugged him back. Damn, it felt so good. A Chuck Bartowski could make her felt this way, unbelievable. "I am so happy too, Chuck. My memories are coming back, one by one."

While he was hugging her, Chuck could smell her hair again, not just her hair, but the scent of Sarah, his wife. He missed that. "Maybe we should celebrate this…" Chuck said, after release her from his arm. "Oww… I think you dropped something…" He looked down the floor and took the paper bag. He read the brand on the paper bag. "Wait, you went to Lou's Deli?" Chuck asked her.

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe you're hungry, so before I came here, I decided to buy some food for you." she was silent for a moment "and… you look surprised, that was just like the same reaction I got from the owner when she saw me. Is something wrong?"

"No…No…no no no… it's just… nope… nothing important…" Chuck said. He shook his head.

"WHAT?" Sarah asked him again.

"I said nothing, Sarah…" Chuck said. "And… you don't believe me" he sighed, after looking at her. "See? You haven't changed at all, baby. I almost forgot that you lost your memory, because you are 'YOU' 'Sarah Walker' or umm… even, I kinda like to call you 'Sarah Bartowski'…"

"what's your point, Chuck?"

He sighed again. "You always do that thing."

"what thing?" Sarah frowned.

"Glare at me like that…?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, baby…you're just so cute when you don't believe in me, you know, when I lied, you always knew" Chuck said, and smiled. "I think it's your thing I guess, you know spy thing, you always know when someone's keeping a secret from you…okay then, I'll tell the truth…and promise you won't kill me." He kept his voice low so the other people couldn't hear him mentioning 'spy' word.

"Cute?" she asked her. "Okay" She said. And then Sarah leaned to his left ear and whispered "And I promise I will not KILL you"

"OH… okay… good to know, but you should know, the whispering was kinda making it scarier."

"Chuck, just tell me!"

"Relax…don't you want to sit down or something? Or let's have our lunch first?"

"Chuck…?"

"I was dating Lou, the owner of these." Chuck said, and pointed his finger to the brand of the food.

"What?" Sarah was surprised. Deep down in her heart Sarah felt something was wrong, she never felt before, as she remembered.

"You heard me…it was a long time ago, Sarah. And it was just one date, I guess."

"So?" Sarah kept her voice normal, and hid her feeling when she responded him. "Why did you and Lou act so strange today?"

"Because baby, you never bought any food from Lou, since… I don't know... Lou knows you. Back then, she knew you were my girlfriend- sort of, even just for a cover. And then you and I were broke up, well…fake broke up, so I could date her…and I don't know why you never went to Lou. But I think Lou was just shocked to see you in her shop today, because she knows that you're my wife, clearly.. I think everyone around here knows that you are my wife, and she was dating your husband once, and it kinda makes an awkward situation for her, I guess." Chuck explained to her.

"Hmm…yeah…that makes sense…" Sarah was thinking "but I can't believe it, it sounds like that I avoid her, but why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to push you to go to Lou's though, there are still many food shop out there besides Lou." Chuck lied. Chuck knew so well, Sarah didn't come to Lou because she was jealous. And if Sarah met Lou, it would remind her of something he did, he was dating Lou, once. His wife loved him so much, she couldn't even control her jealousy. And Chuck smiled, thinking of his wife before she lost her memory.

"Yeah…Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Oh thanks God…Let's eat our lunch… did you buy The Chuck Bartowski?"

"What?"

"Oh Crap…Please, I am starving. I promise I'll tell you everything, okay? For now I just want to enjoy this meal with you…come on let's go.."

"Okay…" Sarah sighed "Ooops wait…My cellphones…"

"Oh right…Speaking of cellphones, why did you show me your new phone? I think there is not something wrong with it, except for the fact that it was not built for people like us, you know, it was just a normal phone. But thank me, the super smart super nerd Chuck Bartowski, I finished modified your new iPhone, I've tested it to you, haven't I?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah you called me back then…with the new iPhone…Chuck, where do we go now?"

"Home…I just wanna come home with you…"

"But your shift?"

"Sarah..come on…I own this place…I can make excuses…million excuses just to come home with you…"

"okay then…"

They made their way to the parking lot. This time, chuck was carrying the food.

"hey Sarah, really…why did you show me your new phone? you could just bring the INTELLICELL."

"That thing is really bugging you, isn't it?" Sarah said, smiling before unlocked her car. And then she got into the driver seat.

The moment they were in the car, Chuck was staring at her.

"Can't you just tell me, Sarah?" He really was curious.

"My new phone was kinda error, I thought it was… so I brought it to you… because the other day there was someone left thousand messages in my voice mail, the phone just couldn't handle it after I listened to the messages. " She smiled again and looked directly to his brown eyes.

Good lord, that beautiful smile of hers, he thought. HE was the one who left her the messages. How could she come up with this idea? He smiled back. "Haha funny…you're so cute when you made a joke…but, anyway…Could you handle the messages?"

"Absolutely…" Sarah answered. "But I think I really need the new phone"

"Great…" Chuck said, he still stared at her. And then he put his hand on hers. Caressed her hand softly "Thank you…"

"Thank you for what?" Sarah said then looked to their hands

"For coming home…" Chuck replied. His face looked directly to her eyes and then to her lips. He was really not sure, should he make the first move? He thought. He just leaned toward her and kissed her lips.

Sarah's heart was beating so fast, when his lips met hers. She just closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

Chuck's hand moved to the side of her face, and he caressed her soft white cheek while he kissed her. And Sarah put her hand behind his neck, and she could feel his curly hair was beginning to grow. Sarah opened her mouth for him after she felt his tongue brushed her lips. The kiss was so passionate and smooth.

After the need of the oxygen became an issue, Sarah broke the kiss. "You're welcome" she said against his lips.

"Wow…" Chuck said. Still felt amazed with the kiss.

Sarah sat back to her position and started the car. "Let's eat our lunch, at home. You said you're starving"

"Not anymore…" he said grinning to her. "After THAT kiss…I think I just forgot that I need food for my empty stomach."

"Touché…" she said and turned her head to look at him. And then she smiled. She knew how great that kiss was. And Chuck Bartowski was such a great kisser.

"Kidding…but true…anyway, how and when did you get your recent memory? I mean with the INTELLICELL?

"I'll tell you later…okay? When we got home?" Sarah replied.

"Perfect…I can't wait…" Chuck said.

Today was really a good day for Chuck. Despite the fact that the kissing was just so damn great, He was just happy every time Sarah mentioned 'home'. Home, he thought. She's not going anywhere, she really trusted him. And she kept that promise, she's home with him now. Sarah Walker never broke a promise.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 7. i really hope you like it.<p>

and thank you again for reading and (big hope) reviewing my story.

have a wonderful day, Chucksters :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The main reason I write Chuck ff is because I have to maintain my Chuck and Sarah Ship in a very high level, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. I am a crazy shipper.

And if there are some of you read my other story "Sarah and Charles Irving Bartowski, Jr", sorry I haven't updated it yet. I am such a moody person. This is why I don't update my story regularly, like many other authors. I owe you.

And back to this story, thank you so much for reviewing and adding my story to your follow/fav list, you're the best.

If you find some errors, sorry (no beta).

I DO NOT OWN CHUCK

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (8)<strong>

Having Sarah again around the apartment somehow made Chuck's life complete. Well, apart of Sarah's memory, everything was kind of back on track. People had their own fate, so did Chuck and Sarah. Intersect came to him, and changed his life forever. That was intersect that brought Sarah to Chuck, but sadly as hell that was also the intersect that made their life complicated. Whatever Quinn did to Sarah, Chuck still could not forgive him, he knew he was already dead, but his heart was still wounded, and he had to be strong for Sarah, he had to be the one who's gonna be there for her, he might have been pass the test of hiding his sad angry feeling just like many spies did. Well at least Sarah didn't suspicious about his behavior.

This was so out of his nature though, Chuck Bartowski never kept his hatred over someone. Even for Bryce who sent him the intersect, there was not even the slightest idea to hurt Bryce Larkin, to got revenge, not a bit, or maybe at that time he was still innocent guy. But at this case, he couldn't help himself. This was about Sarah, this was not just nothing, Sarah was everything for him. When she was not with him, Chuck was kind of lost.

So, today when Sarah finally with him again, he just buried the hatred feeling for Quinn and be happy, and lived at the moment. All the way from the Buy More, Chuck couldn't stop grinning.

**Echo Park, Bartowski's Resident.**

"Mmm…this sandwich is so good." Chuck said, while eating his lunch with Sarah on the couch.

"Yeah? You must be like this Lou girl very much, huh?." Sarah teased him.

"Haha…funny…Liked her. I liked her a long time ago. Can't we just drop this? I don't want to talk about Lou. I want to talk about you. But firstly, thank you for bringing me lunch, Sarah."

"I was just trying to make it up to you. I let you starving the other day when I went to my mom."

"Oh really? although I prefer the other way, obviously…"

"The other way?"

"Yeah…something nicer than bringing food, so much…so much nicer than these sandwich…" Chuck said and gave her famous Bartowski's eyebrows dancing.

Sometimes, Chuck behaved like everything was normal, before Sarah lost her memory. He was unaware of that. Maybe because knowing that Sarah was with him again.

"Hmmm…" Sarah pretended to think about what he really meant. She knew exactly what he was talking about 'the other nice thing'. But she didn't know how to respond for that topic yet.

"Hey…you know what..you said, you're gonna tell me how you remembered our first met." Chuck said, trying to change the subject. Chuck seemed understand why Sarah didn't respond him.

Good diversion, she thought. While eating her sandwich, Sarah explained to Chuck how she got the memory quite detail.

"So…Molly, huh?" Chuck was just amazed. "I think I'm gonna give her another gift for bringing an important part of your memory."

"Yeah... I was helping her with her ballet dress this morning…and then suddenly, I remembered seeing you talking to a girl in the Buy More, what you did with that girl was so sweet and impressive. After that, the memories about you was just pouring down on my brain, you were talking with Morgan about something from Batman when I walked in to you…" Sarah said.

"Vicki vale…" Chuck shouted.

"Yes right, Vicki Vale…and you dropped the phone. " Sarah chuckled.

"Haha…Yes…and then you left your card... and I was confused and excited at the same time, but I didn't even make a move. I didn't call you…I know now it was just one of spy things."

"Oh yeah…Why didn't you call me? I'd been waiting for your calls…"

"Because…you're you… you're out of my league, obviously. How could I, at that time, a guy who worked at Buy More, ask a beautiful gorgeous girl like you on a date? HOW?" Chuck was silent for a moment. "Oh crap!" He just realized something. He never thought about that ever since he talked to Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan about how to get Sarah back. What if today's version of Sarah Walker wanted a James Bond type of guy. Cole Baker or Bryce Larkin type. Not a Chuck Bartowski type of guy.

Sarah was staring at him. She didn't know what was happening to him.

"You could've just asked me." Sarah said. "But, anyway…are you okay, Chuck? You seem…lost."

"Sarah? Have you ever disappointed, when you found out that you're married to me?" Chuck knew this was a risky question. But he needed to find out the answer anyway. "I know I am not your type…"

"Did I ever tell you about my type of guy?" Sarah was also not sure how to answer this question. "Because I can tell that I am not kinda girl who talk that much about my type."

"You never told me about any of that, that was just my guess I think, always has been. But you know…even when we're already married, I know this doesn't make any sense, but somehow I am always questioning myself, how am I so lucky, how could you Sarah Walker fell in love with me. And frankly, I am always terrified."

Sarah was stunned. Did he just tell her that he didn't deserve her? Sarah thought. How could he do that to himself? This morning, Sarah was so excited because she remembered their first met. Not just that, Sarah found out why she could fall in love with him. What? LOVE..did she just think about love in her brain? Yes, maybe she already fell in love with him again just by remember one of her important memories, Chuck was right the other day about her falling in love with him from the very first time they met, it made her happy and overwhelmed. Because Chuck Bartowski was different than any other guy she'd been known. She remembered the way Chuck talked to that ballerina in the Buy More, Chuck was so sweet and nice, he was such an amazing guy. She'd never met anyone like him before. NEVER. Well, she had a con father who clearly not a good role model for her, then high school was not a great time for her as well, her friends always made fun of her. In the CIA maybe she knew some good guys, but not nearly as nice and great as Chuck Bartowski. How on earth did he feel that way about himself? He shouldn't do that. He'd been insecure all this time? Sarah thought.

"Are you still terrified?" Sarah asked him.

"I am more terrified than before, Sarah. You know why, since you lost your memory about us…" Chuck answered.

"Can't you just give yourself more credit, Chuck?"

"What credit, Sarah? Expert in video games?"

"You kidding, right? But anyway, I could just read the copy of our mission reports, I believe there are many great things about you. But that's not what I really meant."

"What are you saying, Sarah?"

Sarah took the glass, and sipped the orange juice before she continued her talk.

"You probably know that I am not good with words. But, this time, for our sake, I am gonna try to… talk about my feelings."

"Our sake, huh?" Chuck grinned.

"Yes, Chuck. Our sake… when I was at my moms, I'd been thinking, about me, about you, and of course about our future."

"Okay?"

"And thinking about some possibilities about what am i gonna do with my life. Knowing that I lost my 5 years memory."

"Possibilities?"

"Just hear me out, okay? Please!"

"Right okay, I am sorry."

"I am no longer a CIA agent, so I don't have any duty for my country anymore, you know. And I realized that I can focus with myself now, without missions and anything related to spy business. I really want my memories back, Chuck, I do."

"Me too, Sarah…"

"Well, even I agreed to trust before, at the beach, I was afraid that I couldn't remember my memories, and if that ever happened it would break you and me. I trusted you because it felt right, my heart said it was right for me to trust you. So even you're a stranger to my brain at that time because I had no memory about you, deep down I know you're not a stranger to my heart."

"Oh…baby…" Chuck said, caressing Sarah's hand.

"And you kept calling me 'baby' which is weird at first, but then again, I didn't protest."

"Because I used to call you 'baby', Sarah. I am sorry if that's too fast for you to take. I can just call you 'Sarah' from now on."

"I said I didn't protest. That's not the point what I was gonna talk about…"

"I am sorry…continue, please…"

"And stop saying sorry, Chuck…"

"Yes, Mam…" Chuck nodded.

"What I was gonna talk about is that I have options I could choose for my life, yet I agreed to trust my life with you. I could just run away again and be the old me, do what I used to do, never come back and make a new life. "

"Do you want to run away again, Sarah?"

"Just let me finish, Chuck!"

"Sorry…sorry…"

"Chuck?" She glared at him.

"Okay…okay…"

"I could just run away, but I am sure now I don't wanna do that, Chuck. Because, how could I continue my life if some important parts of me were missing? And I have the other option, well that is YOU. I am glad that I chose you. Because, just being with you for a while I remembered some of my memories, and it gave me a big hope. Maybe one day I can fully remember." Sarah explained to him.

"I am glad too, Sarah…really really glad."

"And I am excited to find the pieces of me day by day… So, help me Chuck! I can't do this without you…because I want this to work."

"Sarah, of course…" Chuck said, then leaned to her, hugged her, and put one hand on the back of her head.

"Don't ever give up on me, okay?" Sarah whispered while they were still hugging.

"I won't, Sarah…I won't…I promise…" Chuck kissed her head before he released his arm from Sarah. "Thank you for telling me everything…"

"There's more…"

"Good Lord I love you more and more for being this talk active…"

"You know what? This morning after I remembered about our first met, I couldn't wait to see you."

"Yeah?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"Forget it…"

"Sarah, come on…spill it!"

"You're a Stanford graduate, aren't you?

"Well, you made me graduate. What's the point?"

"Okay…I was gonna tell you anyway…Chuck, I finally found the reason why I fell for you in the first place."

"You serious?"

"No, I am not... Of course, Chuck. I am serious."

"How about now?" Chuck couldn't hide his happy face.

"What now?"

"You already fell for me again, didn't you?"

"I am not telling…"

"Ow Really?" Chuck leaned closer to her.

They were staring at each other's lips.

"Really…" Sarah swallowed and answered his question. She was so nervous every time Chuck made a move to kiss her. And always, her heart was beating so freaking fast.

"Okay then…"

Chuck was getting closer to her. At a certain gap between them, Sarah finally closed her eyes, expecting his lips on hers.

"I think I am thirsty…" Sarah heard him, still closing her eyes. He didn't kiss her. He was just messing with her.

"Seriously?" Sarah shouted.

Chuck made his way to the fridge. Carrying his empty glass.

"What is wrong with you?" Chuck turned his head to look at her. Smiling at what she said.

"So you told me, you're so terrified, I think you're not terrified at all, Chuck." Sarah said.

"Oh boy…Sarah, I am sorry…I was just mess-….OUCH…SHIT!" Suddenly, Chuck fell on the floor. "Oh shit… I am bleeding…"

"Chuck, are you okay?" Sarah walked toward Chuck. Sarah was worried.

"Watch your step, Sarah. I broke the glass. God damn it, it hurts." Chuck held his right hand.

"I know you broke the glass, Chuck. Why are you so clumsy? Show me your palm!" Chuck gave her his right hand. And Sarah examined his bleeding palm. "I think it's small wound…you'll live, Chuck."

"Sarah, it hurts…"

"Are you eight or something?"

"No…but, it really does hurt…"

"Fine, can you stand up, and sit on the couch while I grab the emergency kit? And don't ever think about clean this mess, you never got it done, you always left some little pieces..." Sarah said, she went directly to the bathroom to take the emergency kit. She did all those things naturally.

When Sarah was back carrying the kit, Chuck was sitting on the couch starring at her, and he was amazed of what just happened. And Sarah took a seat next to Chuck.

"Sarah, you remember. About my habit cleaning the broken glass. And, how could you know where the kit was? You remember. " Chuck said. His eyes were full of hope.

"I don't know…Chuck." Sarah said, and she started to think. "But, I think… Oh my God… Chuck, we were at the house! I don't know when, but we were celebrating something. We were sitting on the blanket. Then you were trying to… umm… you were trying to kiss me…" Sarah was so excited that she flashed another memory.

"Yes…yes…you're right…"

"You got closer to me, but then you accidentally kicked the glass… "

"Sarah…that was after we craved our name on the door frame…And you know what, I cleaned the floor."

"But not clean enough, so I had to do the cleaning again…" She said. "Chuck, I really like those candle lights…"

"I know you liked it…Do you remember what we did after that?" Chuck asked his wife

"Hmm…" Sarah bit her lower lip "Of course…" She smiled "We hadn't even bought that house yet…"

"Not at that time, but we're already the owner now, Sarah." Chuck surprised her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not…"

"So, when did you buy the house?"

"Well, after I saved General Beckman, she gave our money back. I don't know what does that mean, but I was glad to take that back. I bought the house when you were at your moms, 2 days ago."

"Even you clearly aware that I still have memory problem?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had not remembered your dream house 2 days ago, and that's a surprise."

"Thank you so much, Chuck."

They both were so happy. Sarah reached her husband and hugged him tight.

"Baby, I want to hug you back, really…but my palm is still bleeding…"

"I am sorry…I am sorry…" Sarah cupped Chuck's face and gave him a kiss. "Let me see your wound…"

"Hey…not so fast, Sarah…" Chuck held her face with his other hand.

"But…you said…" She looked him in the eyes.

"Shut up!" Chuck put his lips on her lips. He didn't want to rush this kiss. He wanted to explore her lips slowly. God, her lips were so soft, and sweet, and sexy at the same time.

He smiled against her lips, when he felt her tongue brushed his upper lip. And Sarah put her arm around his neck as the kisses continued. Then she moved her legs, straddled him, so now Sarah was on his lap. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. But well, they needed air to breath. So, Sarah broke the kiss first, and put her forehead on his. And gave him one little peck again on his lips.

They both were smiling at each other.

"Maybe I didn't fell in love with James Bond." Sarah whispered. She could still feel his warm breath against her face. And her heartbeat was uncontrollable. These overwhelming feelings when she was with Chuck, and thank the Lord, she finally recognized and remembered this feeling. This was something that even the words were never enough to express what she felt. This morning, her brain reminded Sarah how she could fall for Chuck from the very first time they met, but now she remembered how it feels to fall in love with Chuck.

"That's good…I am relief." He answered.

"Just relief? Nothing more?" Sarah said.

"Feel better than yesterday. " Chuck answered and caressed her soft cheek. "Ouw..Damn it…my hand.."

"Ooo…I am sorry, Kiddo… let me take care of your hand." Sarah gave him a soft kiss before she moved from his lap and sit beside him.

"Hey… I am not a Kiddo…"

"Oh, please. It's just a flesh wound, Chuck. I find it hard to believe that you're a spy." She gave him playful smile while cleaning his wound.

"I know, I was just kidding. Maybe I just miss your overprotective habit." He said and looked her in the eyes.

"Was I really that overprotective of you?" Sarah asked, wondering what kind of handler or girlfriend or wife she was.

"Hmmm…pretty much, but your overprotective habit got worse when we're married. And I liked that sometimes, and sometimes I didn't." He chuckled.

###

Later that night, Chuck was in his bedroom. After what happened today, he started to think about Sarah's dream house again. He wanted everything was perfect for her. So Chuck was browsing on the internet about interior design while Sarah was in the bathroom taking shower. When Chuck heard the bathroom door was open, he called Sarah.

"Hey Sarah…Come here, you have to see this. " Chuck said from the bedroom.

Sarah walked in to the bedroom, wrapping her perfectly beautiful body with towel, and the water was still dropping from her wet hair.

"Holy God. You're so pretty." Chuck said after turn his attention to his wife. Everything seemed to be normal again, at least he thought. So, he was kinda hoping tonight was gonna be a romantic night for them. But, her face said something was up. "Hey… what's the matter? Are you alright? You look like you'd seen a ghost."

"I…I need to change…" Sarah said. And walked toward the closet.

"Okay…"

"I mean. I need to change, Chuck… can you please …" Sarah pointed her finger to the door.

"Ow… okay. " Chuck stood up from the chair and walked out from the bedroom, when he reached the hall way he looked back to her. "Hey Sarah… you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" She said.

###

Chuck didn't have any idea what was wrong with his wife. He had been trying to ask her, but all Sarah said was 'I'm fine' which was not exactly he thought she was. It's been a week since Sarah back to apartment. After that night when she's back from her night shower, Sarah had been acting so weird, it was like Sarah 3 or 4 years ago all over again. When she always kept her feelings (again) just for herself. What made Chuck confuse was sometimes she showed her affection by kissed him, or at the night she asked him to hug her on the bed, but yet she didn't want it went any further. He even asked Sarah if she wanted the room just for herself, and Chuck could sleep at Ellie's old room, and again she wanted Chuck sleep beside her. Sarah was like in a spy mode again. One day she was so lovely, and the other day she kept a distance from him. They spent the day like everything was normal, which was not. They kissed, they talked normal things, they ate together, they slept on the same bed, but never really talked about their feelings again. Which was frustrating for Chuck. Sometimes Sarah went to the Buy More with Chuck, sometimes she wanted to spent whole day at the apartment. It seemed like Morgan's old theory was right, they are crap communicators.

###

It's Friday night, and Chuck had plan with Morgan, video games night. Morgan suggested that because Alex was gonna spend the night with her mom, and they had not played video games since Alex moved in with him.

When Chuck came in to the bedroom, Sarah was already with her cozy outfit, brushing her hair, looking in the mirror.

"Sarah?" Chuck said.

"Yeah?" she turned her head to face Chuck.

"Um…I am going to play video games with Morgan at his place tonight."

"Okay…"

"I'll bring the keys, so I won't wake you up in the morning when I'm back, okay?"

"Alright then…"

"Goodnight, Sarah." Chuck said before he left.

"Hey, Chuck!" Sarah called him again.

"Yeah?"

"Come here…" Sarah said.

Chuck walked in to the bedroom as she said. When he was standing in front of her, Sarah gave him a sweet smile. Sarah cupped his face with her hands and put her lips on his. He was smiling against her lips. Maybe he was frustrated sometimes, but somehow when she showed him her affection like this, he didn't want to argue with his confusing brain about her weird behavior, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. So Chuck kissed her back and put his arm around her waist.

"Have a good night with Morgan. And don't play too hard, you don't want to hurt your hand again." Sarah said after break the kiss.

"Good Lord, I don't wanna go. Kissing you is way better than playing video games with Morgan. I swear to God." Chuck said.

"Oww…really? Nope Morgan must be waiting for you. Alex went to her mom, maybe he needs a friend."

"How'd you know about Alex went to her mom?"

"Hello? Spy?"

"Right…"

"No, I mean yes. But this morning when I was stretching at the courtyard before went for run, I overheard their conversation. And I think you need time with Morgan too."

"Yeah, maybe… Since Casey doesn't live with them anymore, Morgan bought a set of video games couple days ago, which is awesome, and yeah… I was looking forward to play with him, but you make it hard for me to leave."

"Goodnight, Chuck."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Funny… No, of course not."

"I know, I was joking too…" He chuckled. "One more kiss?"

She smiled then she gave him a quick peck.

**Alex and Morgan's apartment.**

There are pizza, grape sodas, beers and potato chips on the table when Chuck arrived at Alex and Morgan's apartment.

"Wow… Buddy, you are pretty damn serious about tonight, huh?" Chuck said and made his way to the couch, and grabbed some chips.

"Of course, Chuck. Are you ready?"'

"Hell yeah…"

They spent entire night playing video games. It was 3 in the morning when they decided to end the game. They both were tired.

"Man, that was awesome. God, when was the last time we played video games like that? It felt like the old times." Chuck asked Morgan.

"I know right? You need this, Chuck. As we know, you have your wife back, which is good. But I think you need to refresh your mind because I know it's hard for you that Sarah lost her memory."

"Yeah… thank you, Buddy."

"So how is she?" Morgan asked.

"She's good. I mean she's healthy. But as I said couple days ago, I think she is keeping something for me I don't know. It was like Sarah 3 or 4 years ago, sometimes she's nice, sometimes she kept a distance, sometimes she snapped at me with no reason, sometimes she surprised me. Well she's spy anyway. She used to be a spy." Chuck explained.

"You know what? Sometimes Alex did the some things. The part that she snapped at me with no reason."

"Really? I think it's genetic…"

"What?"

"Alex has Casey's blood. Do not ever forget that, buddy."

"Noted. But serious, mostly Alex turned into an 'evil girl' when she's on her period. Trust me, a woman in period is ten times worse than having Jeffster in your Nerd Herd Desk, Man."

"Got it. Anyway, I am wondering how are Jeff and Lester doing in Germany."

"I still cannot believe it." Morgan added.

"Don't tell me you miss them."

"Oh no. You miss them too. Admit it, Chuck! Admit it!"

"I don't really 'miss' them, because I know they are jerk, but I have worked with these guy for long time, they are genius sometimes, and it's just you know, something's missing in our Buy More."

"Haha.. I know right? That bastard got record deal, unbelievable."

"Life is so random." Chuck sighed.

###

Monday afternoon Chuck got home from the Buy More. He was carrying a bucket of gardenias for his wife.

"Sarah?" Chuck called her. "Sarah?"

There's no answer from Sarah. Chuck searched the living room and then went directly to their bedroom. He peeked from the door frame, and there she was sitting on the bed, reading some paper.

"Hey… I called you." Chuck said, and hid the flower behind him gave her a playful smile.

"Hey…" Sarah's voice was soft. She wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Sarah, are you crying?" Chuck asked. He put the flower on the desk and got on to the bed. "What's wrong?"

And suddenly Sarah grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much, Chuck." Sarah said, and she was crying on Chuck's shoulder. "I love you."

Chuck was shocked. He put his left hand around her waist, and the other caressed her hair.

"Honey, I love you too." Chuck said and put a kiss on the side of her head. "I always love you…"

Sarah released her embrace, and kissed him on the lips. God, she had missed his lips, she thought, even she knew she already kissed him few times.

"Chuck, sweetheart I am so sorry." Sarah said, still put her hand on his cheek. And she kissed him again. "I remember Chuck, I feel it, and… I love you." She was crying.

"You remember? Sarah…you remember that I am your husband?" And then Sarah nodded. The tears welled up in his eyes as well. He put his hand on his mouth, still could not believe what just happened. He always sure Sarah's memory would come back, but he never thought it was gonna be this soon. "Oh thank you God, thank you. Baby, I love you." He kissed him again. "But…how?"

"I've read these for 5 times now." Sarah answered, and wiped her tears on her face. "And I watched our wedding video."

"What's that? And when did you get your memories back? I mean you could have called me earlier and we could have watched it together. I am sorry, it doesn't matter, I am sorry baby, I just feel overwhelmed. Wait, are those your spy will? You read your spy will? Well that's weird."

"And the draft of my wedding vow." Sarah added. "And I am gonna fold these and put in to the safe box again. Because I am still perfectly alive so you are not allowed to read these, okay?"

"Okay…I won't read those paper ever, I promise, because I prefer you read mine first. But whatever, I don't wanna talk about our death right now, I wanna talk about you. Wait a second, did you crack our safe box?" Chuck said, after seeing his wife put the stuff into the safe box in the closet.

"Surprisingly, I didn't. I mean, I don't know. I just knew it. Maybe it was just like when I mentioned 'Irene demova', I sort of guessed at that time but I was right and then I did the same thing with our safe."

"Wow… That's impressive." Chuck said, and he took off his shoes. "And then? I mean how's this happened? Do you remember all of your memory?"

"I still don't fully remember, I'm afraid. I don't know. But what I remembered today was a big part of me. I mean, really really big. Because you are the most important thing in my life."

"Awww…baby, I am just so happy."

"Maybe because what I found today was just about you and me, nothing more. But I think it's fine, right? I feel it's normal though, if people sometimes forget about things. As long as we are together, everything's gonna be alright."

"I think so. We're fine. That's all that matters to me. Baby, tell me more about today."

Sarah joined Chuck on the bed.

"Okay, the sort story is I can open the safe, and then um… I saw our important things, now I remember the upper compartment is yours and the lower is mine, and then I recognized this thing the spy will, I know it because every CIA agent has a spy will. I saw your spy will too, but somehow I knew the red one in the lower compartment was mine. And I took it, there are some letters in it, and I opened it. I was right because from the moment I opened it, I knew it was my handwriting."

"And then you read it."

"And then I read it … I thought because I was the one who wrote the spy will, there's no harm for me to read those spy will, right?"

"Right…"

"I read it all. And then, yeah… I remember about us. All memory about us was playing like a movie in my brain." Sarah explained, but she couldn't stop the tears coming from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, you gave me the spy will when we were still boyfriend and girlfriend, so I assume that you remembered me as your husband when you read your wedding vow or watched our wedding video?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No…"

"What? Really?"

"I read my wedding vow after I watched our wedding video and that was after I remembered you as Mr. Sarah Walker." She said and kissed him again. "I have a confession."

"What confession?"

"I added the other letter to my spy will after we got married. So, when I read the second letter, I remember that you're my husband, and then I decided to watch our wedding video, just to make me realize, that it's real."

"No, you did not add the letter to your spy will…" Chuck said and shook his head and smiled.

"What? Why? Ooo wait… I see… you did it too, didn't you?"

"I can't believe it. I added it too after our first mission as freelance spies. And we didn't tell each other about any of this."

"Why did we still keep our spy will anyway? We're not CIA anymore."

"I don't know, you tell me. But I still want to keep them, I guess." Chuck said, and he ran his hand through Sarah's hair. "Those are part of us. And the spy will helped you get the memories."

"You're right. Chuck honey, are those gardenias for me?" Sarah asked and pointed her hand to the flower on the desk.

"Please say it again."

"Say what?"

"Call me honey…" He grinned at her.

"You're weird." Sarah got up from the bed and grabbed the gardenias. "These are so beautiful. Thank you. What occasion?"

"I didn't say that those gardenias are for you."

Sarah pouted. "Oww really?" Sarah said and made her way back to the bed.

"Of course those are for you, who else?"

"Did you know that I was going to gain my memory when you bought these?"

"No, of course not. I was just trying to be nice, and I wanted to make you happy so…" Chuck said and stopped in the middle of the sentences.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Chuck sighed. "So, I brought you flower, Sarah." He put his hand around her, and Sarah rest her head on his shoulder. "But you know what, since you now remember me as your wonderful husband and I love you so much 'remember that Mrs. Chuck Bartowski!', and we're fine now, I think I am going to ask you a question. Okay?"

"Okay. " Sarah said and moved from his side to face him.

"Don't freak out, promise me! Because I've been meaning to ask this question to you."

"Chuck, is everything alright?" She put her hand on his face and then on his chest. "You look pale, and oh my God your heart's beating so fast."

"Okay… don't freak out." Chuck took a deep breath and said. "Sarah, are you pregnant?"

* * *

><p>What do you think? :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**9th chapter**

**chuck is not mine.**

sorry for super duper late update..

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck The Stranger Husband (9)<strong>

Sarah was shocked. "What did you just say? How did you-."

"I know, I know, I am sorry, I was wrong." Chuck cut her words. "I should not have been asked this question, it's just, it's just… you've been acting so weird lately, and then… and then." Chuck was so rambling. "When I was with Morgan you know, Friday night, he told me about woman's period. At that time I didn't realized that. I mean… I mean…um …"

"Chuck?" Sarah said.

"But then I went home and then, I slept all day, and when I woke up, it was Saturday afternoon you were making some diner, and I remembered what Morgan said. We had not have sex yet, and then um… I thought Morgan was right, you're on period." Chuck was talking so fast. "But then, I realized something, what if, what if you're not on period, and suddenly I had a theory, what if YOU are pregnant instead, because you know we'd been trying to have a baby before and you're not on the pill."

"Chuck?" Sarah said again. Sarah was just staring at him. This was Chuck she knew, this was Chuck she loved, her Chuck. He was rambling whenever he got nervous. It's funny how she missed this thing.

"Sarah honey, please just listen to me. And then, I remembered your pregnancy test that we bought couple months ago. I knew exactly how many those are, because you insisted to buy different brands. So, when I took a shower that afternoon, I decided to check on your things in the cabinet, because I knew you put the pregnancy test in there. And then I looked up… and then…"

"Chuck?" That was the third time she called him. And still, he didn't let Sarah speak.

"And then there's only one pregnancy test left. Which indicated you have used some of those, and you did not tell me what the result were."

"Chuck stop!" Sarah said, and raised her tone little bit.

"Honey, I am so sorry…I am truly sorry. I should not have done that."

"Chuck. I am pregnant." Sarah said. Quick and right to the point.

"What?" He looked her in the eyes, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "What did you just say?"

"Can you just hear me out this time, Chuck? I told you, I am pregnant."

"You're pregnant? You're serious?"

"The pregnancy tests and the doctor said so."

"Oh wow… Sarah…" Chuck hugged her tight, and gave Sarah kisses all over her face. "I am speechless. Sarah baby I love you so much, Thank you." and hugged her again." Oh gosh…oh gosh…did I hurt the baby?"

"Chuck, relax. The baby's fine." Sarah tried to comfort him. Sarah took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Can you believe this? The baby is growing inside of me. Our baby."

"Our baby." Chuck said and the happy tears ran through his face. Then he kissed Sarah's stomach. And whispered. "Hey, this is your Daddy. How are you doing? Be good in there okay?"

Sarah ran her hand through his hair while he was speaking to her stomach.

"Sarah, can you slap me?"

And without any notice she slapped him.

"Ouch… Wow. What a slap for a pregnant woman. Thank you very much. It's official though, today is one of the happiest days of my life." Chuck said.

"You're welcome, Daddy. Anytime." Sarah said and kissed his cheek.

Chuck was smiling. "So, I was right huh? Did you know that I had to keep these overwhelmed feelings for myself just because I assumed that you're pregnant. But now, after you told me that you really are pregnant I feel like I am going to explode."

"I am so relief. And very happy too. Because I remember I want this baby."

"Anyway, when did you go to the doctor? I feel bad now because you went there by yourself."

"Last Thursday, I am sorry. I was gonna tell you about my pregnancy, but I was scared, and I was not sure about being a mom, and I have memory problem. I was terrified, Chuck."

"Honey, I am sorry too, I didn't read all the signs again. I should have known before. I know it must be hard for you at that time. I was too busy thinking about your on and off behavior. I am sorry."

"That's okay. It's over now. We're fine. And I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>See u, in the next chapter ;)<p>

-A-


End file.
